This Silent is Mine: Lotus
by Nayanayo D'Fangcchi
Summary: Kisah yang terlahir dengan nyanyian serta pengorbanan seorang dewa, kisah yang tenggelam bersama dengan pedihnya cinta. Menyimpan kisah yang membuatnya bertahan dalam dalam tempat kotor sekalipun. Bunga putih yang berlumuran air mata, Lotus. Untuk challenge-nya "Rou's Fleur Challenge". RiRen, AU, Prince!Rivaille & Chanter!Eren. R 'n R
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah legenda bercerita, jauh sebelum manusia lahir para dewa dan pari dewi bernyanyi untuk kedamaian bumi. Para manusia terlahir dari nyanyian mereka, dan hidup dari nyanyian mereka.

Perlahan berkat keegoisan manusia nyanyian itu kian meredam, para dewa dan dewi perlahan mulai turun dan menjelma menjadi manusia. Dengan suara yang merdu mereka terlahir di tengah manusia, mereka menjadi salah satu suku yang cukup langka. Suku manusia dengan suara yang merdu, penampilan yang menarik dan diberkati kecepatan dan keakuratan untuk berburu.

Ditengah ketamakan manusia, tak banyak dari mereka yang diburu dan di bunuh oleh manusia karena mereka merasa iri dengan kelebihan suku '_chanter_'. Suara merdu yang membawa kedamaian itu, dianggap sebagai nyanyian iblis yang menghipnotis manusia. Perlahan para dewa dan dewi diburu oleh ketamakan manusia yang ingin menguasai bumi.

"This silent is mine..."

sebuah lagu yang ter urai dari bibir para dewa dan dewi, lagu dengan sebuah pengharapan, dimana suatu hari nanti manusia akan hidup dengan tenang dan damai tanpa ada iri, kesombongan dan kemarahan.

* * *

"**_This Silence is mine: Lotus_**"

* * *

**Disclamer**:  
_Shingeki no Kyojin itu punya Isayama-san. Sedangkan lagu 'This Silent is Mine' dan 'Growing Wings' punyanya Drakengard-nya Square Enix. Suku Chanter itu punya Aion Online_

**Warning**:  
_AU, Songster!Eren, Prince!Rivaille, RiRen, OOC (Buat jaga jaga), Geje, Abal, Panjang yang nggak karuan, Typo (buat jaga jaga), Alur kecepetan Dan Kawan Kawan yang sejenisnya._

* * *

Sore itu tak setenang hari yang lainnya, matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tertidur dan digantikan oleh bulan itu menemani suara jeritan manusia yang sedang berburu. Mereka memanglah tidak memburu hewan, tapi mereka memburu para '_chanter_' sebuah suku yang menjadi perbebatan manusia. Suku dengan suara emas yang dipercayai sebagai nyanyian iblis yang akan menghipnotis manusia. Jauh di dalam hutan mereka bersembunyi, tetapi sayangnya sang Dewi Fortuna sedang tak ingin berpihak pada mereka. Mereka hanya memiliki kekuatan yang terbatas tak seperti dahulu saat mereka masih bersayap.

"Ibu… Kau sudah pulang bu?"

Tanya seorang anak berumur 12 tahun pada ibunya yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu, sang ibu nampak panik seakan ia dikejar. Nafasnya menderu keras matanya tampak sendu, ia menahan air matanya yang tak akan lama lagi akan mengalir keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia menatap anaknya yang masih berumur 12 tahun, sang ibu berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya dan tersenyum manis pada anaknya

"Eren… Tolong ikuti nasehat ibu kali ini yaaa…"

"Ada ibu?"

"Eren… Setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi kau harus bertahan… Kau harus bersembunyi, jangan mudah percaya kepada siapapun… Lalu yang paling penting ingat ya Eren… Ibu selalu sayang padamu…"

"Tapi kenapa ma?"

Sang ibu sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya, ia meneteskan setitik air matanya, membasahi pipinya. Selagi ia memeluk anak tunggalnya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan heran. Ia mengacak rambutnya, seakan setelah ini sang ibu akan kembali berpulang.

"Eren… Jadilah seperti sebuah bunga yang cantik walah ia berada di tempat yang gelap dan suram sekalipun dan bertahan di tempat yang kotor dan berlumpur… Ibu ingin kau dapat terus bertahan dalam kejamnya dunia dan tetaplah kuat Eren…"

Sang ibu segera mengecup dahi anaknya yang bersurai coklat itu dengan cepat, mata nya yang sehijau batu permata itu mulai terasa panas. Sang ibu menghela nafasnya sambil memegang gagang pintunya

"Ibu?"

"Sampai jumpa Eren… Ibu akan pulang secepatnya, Eren"

Jawab sang Ibu, selagi ia melempar senyum simpulnya dan pergi keluar. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung ibunya yang pergi, ditelan oleh cahaya yang bersinar. Eren hanya bisa mendengar suara deruan dan jeritan di balik pintu, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Sambil menangis ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Berlari keluar melewati deretan mayat yang berhasil dibantai manusia, menyaksikan darah yang berceceran di tanah, membuat pakaiannya yang berwarna putih itu dinodai dengan bercak darah. Berlari dari kehidupannya sebagai '_chanter_' menutup rapat mulutnya. Melupakan nyanyian yang selalu dinyanyikan ibunya '_This Silent is Mine_', memulai segalanya dari awal. Hidup ditengah kerumunan manusia, tanpa pernah bernyanyi lagi. Menjadi salah satu '_chanter_' yang terakhir.

* * *

"_The Gap of the noise, the cradle_

_No One can reach this flower_

_The Gap of the noise, the cradle, the sign of fire_

_Distant, too, is the preview, this heart beat_

_In absolute silent_

_Where's my Dream?_

_Where are my Stance?_

_Where is heart beat?_

_This silence I mine_"

Nyanyian itu kembali terdengar, walau hanya sayup sayup belaka. Hanya gumaman dari seorang pemuda, yang berharap dalam kepedihannya. Ia berjalan menelusuri hutan, rambut coklatnya yang pendek diterpa hembusan angina, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi, semenjak ia terakhir kali melewati hutan itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, hutan dimana ia bersembunyi 3 tahun silam dengan keadaan yang sangat tragis, hanya bertahan hidup dari air di danau kecil, memakan rerumputan dan bertahan dari kejamnya hewan di sekitarnya.

Dalam nyanyiannya ia kembali merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan, perasaan setelah 3 tahun menyaksikan pembantaian para dewa yang ia saksikan sendiri. Perasaan yang mencekam saat ia berjalan melewati bangkai yang berserakan di jalan, menelusuri hutan dan mencoba untuk menemukan seperti apa besok, menunggu masa depan yang tak pasti. Mencoba untuk kembali tersenyum dan berbaur dengan manusia yang telah membunuh semua orang yang dia kasihi.

Kini ia telah hidup ditengah manusia, menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. Ia melipat sayapnya, membungkam mulutnya dan menutup matanya dan hatinya dari perasaan ketakukan. Tersenyum dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, menyaksikan manusia yang semakin hari menjadi semakin tamak dan rakus, saling bersaing untuk hal yang fana. Memburu sesamanya karena perasaan cemburu dan iri hati, mulutnya selalu menahan nyanyiannya. Membuatnya menjadi gumaman kecil setiap kali ia melewati hutan yang gelap, berharap dengan gumaman itu dapat mengurangi perasaan rindunya pada sosok ibunya yang ia kasihi.

"ERENNN…"

Suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, menghentikan gumamannya dan mencari sumber suara yang mencarinya. Dalam cahaya hutan yang mulai menampakkan cahayan orange dan hangat yang mulai menjalar di dalam sana sosok lelaki dengan tubuh yang ramping itu muncul, rambutnya yang pirang memantulkan cahaya orange yang berhasil menembus dedaunan.

"Ah, Armin?"

Ia memanggil nama pemuda itu, nama pemuda yang menemukannya dalam pelariannya 3 tahun lalu, menjadi orang pertama yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia. Orang pertama yang tidak melihatnya sebagai '_Chanter_' dengan nyanyian yang merdu dan sayap yang indah, atau dengan tatapan yang mencekam seakan ingin membunuhnya. Orang yang menyaksikan Eren bangkit dari hari harinya yang dipenuhi dengan mimpi mimpi buruk dan orang pertama yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia, walau jauh didalam hatinya Eren masih merasakan ketakutan. Ketakutan dimana suatu hari nanti nyanyiannya akan kembali terdengar dan semua mimpi buruknya menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang mengejarnya dan memusnahkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia telah berhasil membuat sebuah topeng fana dengan senyuman cantiknya, dan pemuda itu dapat menerima senyuman Eren dan bahkan ia membalasnya dengan tulus.

"Eren, Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi…"

"Eheheheh… Maafkan aku Armin…"

Eren tertawa pahit, ia memang sering menyendiri dan membutuhkan waktu utuk menenangkan dirinya. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Eren mungkin berhasil hidup ditengah manusia tapi hatinya masih belum berhasil untuk menyimpan kepedihan di masa lalunya. Terkadang ia akan terbangun di tengah malam dan bermimpi mengenai hari dimana ia harus berlari ditengah pengejaran manusia yang memburu-nya, seakan suatu hari nanti tabir rahasianya akan kembali terbuka, mengorek luka lama yang telah lama ia pendam menjadi déjà vu yang menghantuinya selama ini.

"Kau ini… Kalau ada masalah cerita dong… Kita kan sudah lama kenal…"

"Iya Armin…"

Ia tak menatap mata secerah permata biru yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir, mata hijaunya menatap rumput hijau di kakinya. Menyaksikan matahari yang menyinari rumput yang ia pijak, ia memang merasa kasihan pada Armin yang peduli padanya. Sayangnya saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya, bibirnya terasa seperti terasa berat. '_Eren, jangan mudah percaya pada siapapun…_' Kata kata sang ibu masihlah mendengung di telinganya, diiringi dengan suara jeritan dan tangisan yang menghantuinya.

"Ayo Eren… Kita pulang sebelum para pemburu memburu kita…"

Armin segera menarik lengan Eren dan pergi melangkah meninggalkan hutan yang bermandikan cahaya. Eren menutup matanya, seakan memori nya bangkit, setiap malam ia selalu mendengar suara para tentara yang mencari para '_chanter_' yang tersisa. Mereka sering berkeliling pada malam hari, untuk menemukan memusnahkan suku ini tanpa sisa, tak jarang mereka akan membunuh manusia, kawan mereka sendiri. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin suatu hari tabirnya akan terbuka. Bola mata dengan warna hijau, menatap luasnya hutan, telinganya menangkap suara gemercik air, ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil selagi ia berjalan dan menatap punggung manusia dengan rambut pirang yang berjalan di depannya. '_Aku rindu dengan tempat yang damai dan tenang… Kolam kecil di sana…_' bisiknya dalam hati mengenang kolam kecil tempat ia dulu bertahan hidup disana selagi ia berjalan meninggalkan hutan.

"Eren?"

Mendengar namanya disebut dari bibir pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, ia segera terbangun dari lamunannya, lagi lagi ia kembali tersenyum seolah ia tak merasakan kepedihan sedikitpun. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum ramah, seperti biasanya. Armin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan kembali berjalan keluar menelusuri hutan, keluar dari dalam sunyinya hutan, kembali memasuki kota yang sudah mulai bermandikan dengan cahaya lilin yang menjadi penerangan di masanya, suara gemuruh manusia lalu lalang berjalan mengelilingi kota. Mereka tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya berjalan masuk kedalam kerumunan disana, Eren menghela nafasnya. Ia masih merasa ketakutan berjalan dalam kerumunan manusia yang telah membantai seluruh desanya, menahan pedih di hatinya, menahan air matanya, dan mulutnya yang hendak berteriak, segalanya terasa sangatlah berat baginya. Hanya kedamaian dalam kamarnya lah yang dapat membuatnya merasa damai dan tenang. Ia kembali menatap Armin yang berjalan di hadapannya, kali ini mereka tak lagi melewati jalan yang ramai, keramaian itu nampak berkurang, menunjukkan bahwa tempat tujuan mereka semakin dekat.

Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar berwarna putih dengan cat yang nampak sedikit usang, pilar pilarnya masih nampak berdiri dengan kokoh menjadi pertanda kekuatan dari rumah kuno ini. Pintunya nampak sedikit tua dan rapuh. Eren masih tetap merasa asing dengan rumahnya, walau ia sudah 3 tahun ada disana hidup bersama dengan Armin. Ia kembali menatap rumput yang sudah mulai kehilangan hijaunya, pencahayaan yang berkurang itu membuat rumput rumput nampak sangatlah hitam, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Armin.

"Kita kembali…"

Sambut Armin membukakan pintu rumahnya, Eren tersenyum simpul mengikuti Armin memijakkan kakinya kedalam rumahnya. '_Iya… Aku kembali, tapi sangat rindu dengan rumah…_' kata Eren dalam hati menahan rasa rindunya.

* * *

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut coklatnya, manik mata berwarna hijau itu menatap langit. Langit sudah tak sebiru pagi tadi, sang penguasa malam telah menunjukkan tahtanya memancarkan kegelapannya di malam hari ditemani dengan cahaya minim yang membuat suasana makin sunyi. Dari jendela kamarnya ia hanya bisa bergumam lagi, menggumamkan lagu kenangannya akan desanya.

"_Where's my Dream?_

_Where are my Stance?_

_Where is heart beat?_

_This silence I mine_"

Gumamnya pelan penuh dengan perasaan pilu dan sedih, ia tak ingin membuat Armin khawatir padanya. Eren hanya bisa mengulang lagu itu tanpa henti sambil memutar kenangan kenangan manisnya dalam memorinya. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang mendengarkan gumamannya ia menatap kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, kerinduannya akan rumahnya membuatnya ingin meninggalkan Armin. Tapi hal bodoh seperti itu tak akan ia lakukan bukan? Yang ia butuhkan sebenarnya hanyalah ketenangan. Ia menghela nafasnya, meraih jubah coklatnya dan membawa lilinnya.

Sambil memakai jubahnya, ia berjalan menelusuri koridor rumahnya yang besar. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, ingin mengenang tempat dimana dulu ia dapat menemukan ketenangannya dalam sebuah kolam jauh di dalam hutan yang mungkin sekarang sudah gelap gulita. Lagi lagi ia tersenyum simpul mengingat hari harinya disana, bersama dengan gelap dan dinginnya malam. '_Mungkin mengungjungi tempat itu sesekali tak apa kan Armin_?' Pikirnya sambil melewati kamar milik Armin yang sudah nampak ditelan kegelapan pertanda bahwa sang pemilik kamar telah berangkat kedalam dunia mimpi. 'sampai jumpa besok pagi, Armin' pikirnya seraya ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju hutan.

Dalam pekatnya malam, ia hanya membawa penerangan di tangannya, menelusuri jalan jalan yang sudah sepi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang berjalan perlahan menelusuri kota, ditemani dengan suara lolongan hewan malam yang memberikan suasana mencekam. Yah, mungkin hal ini tidaklah mencekam bagi dirinya yang pernah tinggal di dalam hutan, hal seperti ini menjadi hal biasa baginya. Tanpa terasa, pencahayaan sudah semakin berkurang pertanda bahwa cahaya dari pemukiman di kota semakin berkurang. Tanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mendekati hutannya. Hutan yang menyimpan kenangannya.

'_aku pulang…_' Katanya dalam hati seraya hutan itu seakan menyambutnya dengan dedaunan dan hembusan angin yang menyambutnya bersama gelapnya malam. Hanya di tempat inilah dia bisa merasakan sedikit perasaan rumah yang bisa dia rasakan, dengan lilinnya ia memulai perjalanannya menuju tempat yang sejak siang tadi ia rindukan. Menggunakan indra pendengarannya ia mencari suara gemercik air dan berjalan menelusuri gelapnya hutan yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang, hal ini akan terlihat sangat gila dan tidak baginya.

Kunang kunang yang bertebaran, suara gemercik air, dedaunan yang berguguran dan bertaburan diatas air, menciptakan percikan kecil pada air yang tenang, terbawa arus air terjun kecil disela bebatuan yang bersembunyi di balik batan pepohonan raksasa yang mengapit sungai kecil yang melintas melalui hutan itu menuju kota. Ia mulai menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya pelan, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan luas yang menyerupai karpet hijau dibawah gelapnya malam. Ia merindukan perasaan ini, dimana 3 tahun lalu ia suka melakukan hal ini lalu berguling di rerumputan itu diiringi oleh sinar matahari.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya, melihat tempat favoritnya, dan menemukan sesuatu yang asing. Perlahan ia mendekati benda yang berhasil ia temukan, sebilah busur dan beberapa anak panah yang berserakan, dengan heran ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Menemukan sosok dengan surai hitam, matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan bola matanya, wajahnya nampak damai, nafasnya teratur dan tampak seperti tertidur. Sayangnya kulit putihnya nampak kotor, berlumuran dengan darah di daerah kepalanya dan beberapa bagian lainnya. Wajahnya cukup tampan, membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, desiran nadinya mengalir dengan cepat dan wajahnya merona, menyampaikan perasaan lama yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Perasaan untuk melindungi seseorang, menerima seseorang dan menjaganya, sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta sekarang telah bangkit dari dalam hatinya.

Eren tersenyum dengan lembut dan sedikit kasihan pada sosok yang terkulai di hadapannya, sementara hatinya merasa iba suara yang ia rindukan kembali terdengar di telinganya 'Eren, jangan mudah percaya pada siapapun…' Suaranya membuatnya kembali berpikir selagi ia mencoba membersihkan darah yang mengalir di dahi pemuda bersurai hitam yang ada di hadapannya. 'Ibu? Apakah menolong orang itu salah? Aku ingin mencoba membantu orang ini… Apa boleh? Aku rindu pada orang orang yang dulu mencintaiku… Aku ingin kembali bisa tersenyum, bukan dengan topeng kebahagiaan… Tapi biarkan kali ini aku tersenyum dengan tulus karena aku sudah berbuat baik…'

Perlahan Eren memulai untuk menghela nafasnya, merobek kain dari jubahnya dan membasahinya dengan air dari sungai kecil. Ia membersihkan noda darah pemuda bersurai hitam yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya, ia memperhatikan sosok yang terkulai dan tertidur di hadapannya. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, tubuhnya yang nampak lebih kecil darinya, tapi ia nampak kuat dan tegas. Tanpa ia sadari iris mata dengan warna kelabu itu mulai bersinar, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit lelah, menggerakkan jarinya perlahan. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi membersihkan lukanya.

Iris kelabu itu bertemu dengan iris hijau yang menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan, bagi Eren sudah lama ia tak menatap orang dengan jarak dekat ia masih merasa sedikit aneh dan segera memalingkan matanya dari pandangan iris kelabu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit lelah. Berusaha membuka mata kirinya yang terasa sakit ia menahan rasa perihnya dengan sorotan matanya yang kuat, sayangnya Eren mengerti rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam itu sedikit tampak di balik topengnya yang memasang wajah datarnya. Eren masih menahan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan tujuannya yang mulia.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut padaku?"

Suaranya terdengar agak berat dan sedikit serak. Suara dengan baritone yang lebih berat darinya membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, bisu seakan pita suara menguncinya tertahan dan menatap dengan lekat sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Iris matanya masih menyampaikan perasaan takutnya walau sekarang ia nampak sedikit lega, mengetahui sosok yang sedari tadi tertidur di hadapannya telah membuka matanya menandakan bahwa ia masih bernyawa.

"Tentu saja tidak…"

Jawabnya dengan suaranya yang memiliki nada yang lebih manis, yang merupakan sisa suara dari para dewa dan dewi, suara yang sudah cukup lama terbungkam dalam kesunyian dimana suara indahnya hanya diperdengarkan pada indahnya alam dan Armin. Sang pemilik surai hitam segera menyentuh mata kirinya yang terasa sakit, pandangannya seperti menghilang menyisakan separuh dari berkas cahaya yang dapat ia lihat. Eren mencoba mendekati pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, menyentuh tangan kirinya yang menutupi matanya menyampaikan sebuah senyum lembut yang terlukiskan di bibirnya.

"Biar aku mengobati matamu… Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membukanya sampai besok pagi…"

Eren tersenyum dengan lembut menyentuh bola mata kirinya yang berwarna hijau bagai permata, ia menutup mata pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya meneteskan sedikit air mata ia merindukan untuk melakukan hal ini lagi, sebuah hal lama yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan. Sihir, sebuah hal yang mungkin terlihat sangat aneh di mata para manusia sebuah sihir yang mereka lakukan tidaklah semudah yang kita bayangkan, mereka harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk bayarannya bahkan tak jarang mereka harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk bayarannya. Kali ini ia akan mengorbankan bola mata hijaunya untuk pemuda yang sekarang terbaring di hadapannya.

'_Pakailah bola mataku… Gunakanlah dengan baik wahai manusia, aku harap kau akan mengerti perasaan cinta dari para dewa yang ada di hadapanmu ini… Mungkin kita hanya akan bertemu sebentar… Tapi ingatlah, kau bisa melihatku dan mengingatku dari mata kirimu…_'

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, ketika ia memejamkan mata kirinya. Mulai sekarang ia hanya memiliki mata kanannya pemuda di hadapannya akan memiliki manik hijau seperti bola matanya dan manik berwarna kelabu 2 bola mata dengan warna yang berbeda. Dalam tangisnya ia tersenyum dan membalut mata kiri pemuda yang sekaragn ada di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan lembut dan menyentuh mata kirinya yang sekarang telah kosong. Perlahan ia ingin pergi dan meninggalkannya, tetapi suara dengan baritone yang berat itu kembali memanggilnya membangunkannya dari kesakitannya.

"Hei… Siapa namamu? Kau telah menolongku… Paling tidak, sebutkanlah namamu…"

"Namaku Eren…"

Jawabnya dengan lirih, ia mengigit bibirnya pelan menyaksikan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, ia masihlah terduduk dan menyentuh mata kirinya. Eren memanglah sengaja menutup matanya agar ia tidak mengetahui kalau Eren telah memberikan matanya dan agar ia sendiri dapat menahan dirinya agar tak menangis menyaksikan pemuda yang ia temui ini dengan mata kirinya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan merangkai kata untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka.

"Eh… Ka…"

"Rivaille… Panggil aku Rivaille…"

"Baiklah… Rivaille… Sampai jumpa besok…"

"Hmmm… Besok temui aku disini…"

Ia menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan sementara ia segera mengerahkan tenaganya untuk keluar dari gelapnya hutan. Dengan cayaha dari sebuah lilin yang menemaninya sedari tadi. Air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya, ia merindukan perasaan dimana ia melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkannya. Menemukan seberkas kecil rasa cintanya pada pemuda yang ia temui sesaat yang lalu. '_Cukup dengan sebuah pertemuan, kau akan mencintai seseorang. Cukup dengan sekali menatap kau akan selalu ada di benakku…_' Sebuah puisi dan sajak kuno itu terlintas di pikirannya menemaninya berjalan dalam gelapnya hutan dan kembali ke rumahnya. Ya, sekarang ia akan kembali, kembali pada rumahnya. Kembali berjumpa dengan Armin dan menjalani kembali kehidupannya sebagai manusia kembali menutup topengnya sebagai seorang dewa.

* * *

"_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you_"

Sebuah lagu kembali terurai dari bibirnya, cahaya matahari telah memberikan tanda bahwa ia telah siap untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk menerangi dunia. Angin kembali tertiup ditemani suara burung yang berkicau menyambut tibanya sang matahari yang akan membimbing para manusia untuk kembali memulai harinya. Matanya menatap jendela kamarnya yang besar ia terduduk di ranjangnya, menyaksikan datangnya cahaya yang berhasil menembus jendela kamarnya dan kelambu di ranjangnya merasakan hangatnya pagi. Menyanyikan lagunya dengan pelan, masih berharap tak ada yang mendengarkannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang dan ia kembali menyentuh mata kirinya yang sekarang telah kehilangan kekuatannya, memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam lembutnya jubahnya yang sejak semalam belum ia tanggalkan.

"Rivaille…"

Nama itu keluar dari bibirnya membayangkan sosok yang masih ia ingat dengan kuat. Sorot mata kelabunya yang tajam namun lembut dan menghanyutkan, wajahnya yang berlumuran darah namun ia tak nampak menyeramkan. Sehari saja, ia merindukan sosok itu. Perasaan yang aneh bukan? Perasaan aneh yang sudah lama ia rindukan, sebuah perasaan untuk mencintai seseorang. Dalam lamunannya ia mendengar namanya kembali disebud, mungkin ia berharap nama itu akan terucap dari bibir Rivaille namun sayangnya bukan dari bibir Rivaille tentunya, tapi sosok sang pemilik rumah.

"EREN? Kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan!"

"Ahhh… Baiklah Armin… Aku akan segera keluar…."

Eren segera beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju sebuah kaca yang besar yang tergantung tepat di depan ranjangnya. Ia menatap sosok bayangannya dan menangkap bayangan barunya, sebuah bayangan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Mata kirinya sekarang telah tiada, tapi seseuatu yang aneh muncul disana, sesuatu yang kecil, menyerupai bunga. Bunga yang masih kecil, kelopaknya mungkin hanya sebesar 1 ruas jari. Ia menyentuh bunga kecil itu dan menangis menatap bayangannya selagi ia berlutut menatap kaca yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Jagalah dengan baik, Rivaille_'

Ia meraih sebuah perban yang cukup panjang dan mulai untuk menutup matanya yang ditumbuhi sebuah bunga. Eren merasa sedikit bingung dan ia memandang bayangannya sendiri selagi ia menutup lukanya sendiri, ia tak tau akan berkata apa kepada Armin. Ia akan merasa bersalah jikalau ia harus membohongi temannya yang telah membantunya selama 3 tahun ini, tapi ia membulatkan tekadnya demi identitasnya. Ia masih belum bisa membuka sayapnya dan menunjukkannya pada Armin, walau setelah 3 tahun mereka bersama, ia masih merasa takut untuk dikhianati.

Begitu ia selesai menutup matanya dan menanggalkan jubah yang ia kenakan semalam, ia segera memakai kemejanya yang barunya, mencoba untuk memasang senyumnya lagi untuk menemui Armin yang sudah menunggunya di ruang makan. Dengan langkah yang pasti ia pergi meninggalkan tempat amannya menuju ruangan makan berharap ia akan menemui hal yang baru.

Ruangan luas dengan meja makan yang panjang serta interior kayu dan lampu besar yang menggantung di tengah menyambutnya seperti biasanya, ditemani dengan aroma makanan yang menggoda perutnya bahkan bola matanya untuk setidaknya mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja makan. Ia kembali menyentuh mata kirinya mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan matanya yang baru, hanya dengan separuh cahaya yang bisa dia dapatkan. Suara langkah kaki membuatnya mengalihkan bola matanya untuk menemui sosok dengan bola mata biru yang menyampaikan tatapan lembut yang menyapanya dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis, seperti setiap pagi.

"Selamat Pagi Eren… Bagaimana dengan tidurmu semalam? Kau tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Armin meletakkan makanan yang ia masak dan mengatur masakannya diatas meja, Pancake dengan madu, darjeling tea yang masih hangat terlihat dari uap yang mengepul keluar dari ujung teko, beberapa roti yang berbaris dengan rapi diatas piring diikuti dengan barisan selai yang akan menemani roti tersebud. Eren tersenyum kecil menatap makanan yang sudah berbari di hadapannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk bertemu dengan mata biru milik Armin

"Selamat Pagi Armin… Tentu saja nyenyak… Bagaimana denganmu hari ini?"

"Hmmm… Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke kota, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jean… Kau mau ikut Eren?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap masakan yang sudah tertata dengan rapi di hadapannya tapi berbeda dengan Armin yang sekarang menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung, menyipitkan sedikit matanya memfokuskan manik birunya pada sesuatu yang nampak janggal di kepala Eren. Sebuah perban yang mengikat bagian mata Eren membuatnya merasa penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang sekarang mulai mengambil makanan yang ia sajikan diatas meja.

"Eren? Kau dapat luka itu dari mana?"

Eren terhenti melakukan kegiatannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan manik dengan warna biru yang menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir. Armin memanglah baik, tapi Eren masih belum bisa membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita mengenai pengorbanan matanya untuk Rivaille bukan? Atau juga memberi tahukan mengenai '_chanter_' ia masih merasa was was dengan Armin, rasa ketakutan masihlah mengikuti hari harinya. Hari hari dimana ia berjalan di tengah kerumunan mayat yang mengotori baju putihnya dengan bercak darah di pakaiannya, berlari meninggalkan kepedihannya. Pikirannya yang melayang membuat Armin semakin cemas padanya, Armin begitu menyayanginya seperti keluarga sayangnya terkadang ia menutup dirinya dari perasaan yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Eren? Kau tak apa kah? Luka itu tak membuatmu sakit kan? Apa kau ingin kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat?"

Eren kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Armin semakin khawatir padanya. Ia kembali tersenyum dengan sedikit ceria seakan masalah tak mendatanginya, dan mulai menyantap roti yang telah ia beri selai coklat dengan lahap dan tersenyum dengan manis sementara bibirnya sedikit berlumuran selai coklat. Armin tersenyum melihat temannya yang mulai sedikit menyampaikan wajahnya yang mulai bersinar, pada nyatanya ia masih khawatir padanya. Eren kembali membuka mulutnya yang berlumuran selai coklat dan membalas pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sedikit menggangunya

"Hmmm… Aku tak apa kok Armin… Kemarin mataku sakit dan ada bekas lukanya, jadi aku perban saja… Lagipula aku sudah baikan kok…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu Eren… Oh iya… Kau akan pergi kemana hari ini?"

"Entahlah… Mungkin aku akan istirahat di rumah, sampai mungkin nanti mataku sembuh…"

Eren memejamkan matanya sebentar menyentuh mata kirinya dan tersenyum dengan manis. '_Tunggu aku Rivaille… Aku akan menemuimu setelah ini_'.

* * *

Langkahnya menderu dibawah sinar matahari berbeda dengan keadaan malam yang mencekam, rumput hijau yang bermandikan cahaya seakan memantulkan cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus kegelapan hutan yang semalam nampak menakutkan. Telinganya mencoba mencari keheningan suara gemercik air, dalam balutan jubah coklat yang semalam ia kenakan ia mulai berjalan menelusuri jalan kecil yang menuntunnya pada tempat yang ia cari. Sosok yang sejak malam tadi ia rindukan terduduk disana, terduduk diatas sebongkah batu besar dan menatap bayangannya pada air.

Rivaille menatap dirinya yang baru, manik matanya hijau dan kelabu. Ia masih merasa terkejut dengan mata baru yang ia peroleh dari Eren, sayangnya ia masih belum menyadarinya. Jauh dibelakangnya Eren telah berdiri dan menyentuh matanya dan tersenyum kecil. 'Semoga kau senang dengan pemberianku Rivaille…'. Eren mulai berjalan, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan mencoba untuk menyentu bahu Rivaille yang terduduk dan menatap bayangan transparan yang dipantulkan aliran Air yang mengalir dengan tenang di sisi kolam, ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya menemui sosok yang sedikit asing di hadapannya namun Eren tersenyum lembut dan membuat pemuda dengan surai hitam ini sedikit heran padanya.

"Rivaille? Bagaimana matamu? Sudah sedikit baikan?"

Suara merdu dari bibir itu membangkitkan ingatan Rivaille pada kejadian semalam. Suara yang membantunya untuk menutupi luka di matanya, selagi keadaannya melemah. Rivaille segera menatap dengan dekat sosok yang ada di hadapannya dan memperhatikan pemuda dengan surai coklat yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan kata terima kasih karena telah mengobati matanya. Mungkin ia belum sadar kalau mata kirinya adalah mata pemuda yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, tetapi ia segera menepis perasaan asing yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia segera membuka bibirnya dan merangkai kata katanya.

"Eren? Terima kasih telah menolongku semalam…"

"Iya tak masalah…"

Jawabnya dengan perlahan, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Rivaille, ia merasa sedikit takut kalau Rivaille akan menemukan dari mana asal manik hijau yang sekarang tertanam di dalam matanya itu berasal dari mata milik pemuda yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah ketika Rivaille menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan manusia, ia tak ingin orang ia cintai mengerti mengenai rahasia terbesarnya. Sesungguhnya sekarang ia berharap ia tak pernah terlahir menjadi seorang 'chanter' ia hanya ingin hidup menjadi seorang manusia biasa tanpa dihantui perasaan ketakutan seperti sekarang. Walau ia memiliki suara seperti seorang dewi yang lembut dan dapat mendamaikan dunia ini, kecepatan yang diatas rata rata, kecantikan bagai seorang dewi, sayap indah, kekuatan sihir yang hebat dan segala kelebihan lainnya, tapi ia merasa bahwa ia tak berarti jikalau ia harus terus hidup dalam kebohongan akan siapa dirinya.

"Eren… Kemarilah dan lihatlah kemari…"

Suara baritone Rivaille menggema di telinganya, memanggilnya dengan lembut membuat darah di jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat dan berdesir dengan cepat, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih menolak kontak mata dengan Rivaille bukan karena ia membenci Rivaille atau tidak menyukainya tapi justru sebaliknya, ia menyukainya sayangnya yang sebenarnya ia takutkan adalah jika Rivaille menyadari siapa pemilik bola mata dengan iris emerald yang tertanam di dalam matanya.

"Kau kenapa Eren?"

"Ah, tidak apa…"

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?"

Seolah mulutnya terkunci dengan rapat, terbungkam dan terdiam untuk mencoba merangkai kata kata yang akan ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Sayangnya taka da yang bia keluar dari bibirnya, yang bisa ia lakukan masihlah membuang tatapan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rivaille dan berpikir untuk menemukan sebuah alasan yang tepat untuk melarikan diri dari tatapan mata dari sang pemuda bersurai hitam. Sayangnya ia terlambat, Rivaille menarik lengannya dan membuatnya terkejut dan menatap pemuda yang sudah sedari tadi menunggunya untuk bereaksi. Rivaille terasa serperti tercekat, menemukan iris hijau, sehijau matanya yang tertanam di sebelah kiri matanya. Ia kehabisan kata kata untuk mulai bicara padanya, dan memperhatikan mata kiri Eren yang udah terbungkus dengan perban.

"Kau… Jangan bilang mata kirimu?"

Terdiam dan hening diliputi rasa ketakutan yang kembali menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk berlari dari kenyataan dan mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat untuk berbohong. Tapi berbohong pada orang yang ia cintai? Ia merasa ragu, nyaris seluruh kehidupannya dipenuhi dengan kebohongan demi keselamatnnya sendiri. Eren segera menghela nafas dan membuka bibirnya berusaha untuk memperdengarkan suaranya, sayangnya

"Coba kau buka perban di mata kirimu…"

"Tidak mau…"

"Bukalah… Apa kau percaya padaku? Sudahlah, aku akan menolongmu…"

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan hatinya dan perasaannya yang sudah semakin kacau. Berusaha untuk mempercayai pemuda di hadapannya, meraih mata kirinya yang sudah tertutup dengan perban dan melepasnya selagi ia berharap Rivaille akan menjadi orang yang bisa ia percaya. Begitu belitan perban semakin menipis Eren segera berusaha menutup mata kirinya, berharap Rivaille tak akan melihat bunga yang tumbuh di matanya. Hingga suara dengan baritone yang tegas itu kembali terdengar.

"Hei… Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Ujarnya lirih meraih tangan Eren menyingkirkannya dari mata kirinya, dan menemukan sebuah kejanggalan yang cukup untuk membuatnya melebarkan pandangan matanya dan jantung yang seakan berhenti sejenak. 'Tunggu… Apa itu? Bunga? Apa anak ini memberikan bola matanya padaku?'Dengan tatapan yang datar dan tenang ia kembali membuka mulutnya, selagi ia menatap iris hijau yang ada di hadapannya sudah tertutup rapat karena rasa ketakutan yang menjalar ke tubuhnya dan membuatnya bergetar karena tak kuat menahan perasannya.

"Kau? Seorang _Chanter_?"

TBC

Author note:

Hai Semuanya~ #melambai ga jelas Aku ini nulis apaan to ya… Kok aneh bin geje kayak gini… Tata bahasa author jadi kacau berantakan, udah lamaaa banget… udah lama nggak nulis pake bahasa yang sastra gini (Dulu authornya ini anak sastra sih…) Jadi maafkan kisah nista ini yaaa~

Cerita ini berkisah awal dari _**lahirnya bunga Lotus**_, tapi banyak hal yang sudah aku modifikasi dari cerita ini, ada beberapa kisah tentang bunga Lotus sendiri salah satunya kalau bunga ini lahir dari jalan yang sering dilalui oleh Buddha lalu ditumbuhi bunga lotus. Tapi di ceritaku ini aku ngambil cerita dari game **_Drakengard 3_**, yang ceritanya tokoh utamanya itu buta dan dari matanya tumbuh bunga, dan sisanya banyak cerita yang aku gabungkan dari cerita game ini sendiri sama cerita legenda aslinya sih… Jadi maafkan aku kalo cerita ini nampak sangat geje dan nggak jelas ya… Ah Iya... Cerita ini maunya aku bikin 2 shoot sih~ semoga saja ceritaku nggak membosankan yaaa... Selain itu buat pemilihan bahasa, ini pertama kalianya aku pake diksi yang rada sastra gini. Karena biasanya aku pake bahasa '**_lo – gue - end_**' plus ini panjang dan geje banget #mojok. Soalnya belakangan ini authornya lagi kangen pake bahasa sastra sih… Terus buat lagu lagu yang aku pake di cerita ini aku ngambil dari game sih #malu '**_This Silent is Mine_**' sama '_**Growing Wings**_' itu soundtrack-nya _**Drakengard 3**_ buat yang mau dengerin coba cari deh, author ga bisa berhenti dengerin lagu ini soalnya. Terus juga ide ini dateng dari lagu '**_The Vector to The Heaven_**', '_**Chaos Legion: Drama Digest**_' sama lagu '**_Missing You_**' 3 lagu ini cukup sedih sih… Ini buat ngedukung biar dapet suasana sedihnya juga sih #dilempar. Okeh~ Sekian dulu ajah~

Salam Cintah dari Author yang koplak:

Ayano Sayaka OwO


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum mulai berhubung kapan hari ada yang tanya, jadi aku tulis disini aja disini:

**Chanter itu apa sih?**

Disini chanter itu mirip 'songstress' nah kalo songstress itu kan penyanyi cewe dan kalo chanter itu lebih umum.

**Kenapa ****memakai**** nama chanter****?**

karena chanter ini nama suku khusus yang punya fisik dan skill yang menarik dan hampir sama kaya elf tapi mereka punya suara yang memang merdu, biasanya kebagian job jadi bard, magic-nya lebih tinggi dari pada elf terus punya move-set yang smooth dan lembut dari pada elf (Chanter ini spesifikasinya ngambil dari game **Aion Online** kok, dan di game ini ada banyak jenis Chanter, misalnya: Ranger, Elyos, dkk. Tapi yang aku ambil yang umum aja). Nah kalo sejarahnya suku chanter sendiri itu aku ambil dari cerita **Drakengard 3** yang ceritanya seorang dewi yang turun ke bumi jadi manusia lalu dia di benci sama banyak orang karena kekuatannya dia yang diatas normal, kemudian kalo plot plot nya cerita ini murni punya author. Semoga penjelasan ini bikin kalian sedikit ngerti (Ketahuan sudah kalau Authornya ini Gamer)

* * *

Sebuah legenda bercerita, jauh sebelum manusia lahir para dewa dan para dewi bernyanyi untuk kedamaian bumi. Para manusia terlahir dari nyanyian mereka, dan hidup dari nyanyian mereka.

Perlahan berkat keegoisan manusia. Nyanyian itu kian meredam, para dewa dan dewi perlahan mulai turun dan menjelma menjadi manusia. Dengan suara yang merdu mereka terlahir di tengah manusia, mereka menjadi salah satu suku yang cukup langka. Suku manusia dengan suara yang merdu, penampilan yang menarik dan diberkati kecepatan dan keakuratan untuk berburu.

Ditengah ketamakan manusia, tak banyak dari mereka yang diburu dan dibunuh oleh manusia karena mereka merasa iri dengan kelebihan suku '_chanter_'. Suara merdu yang membawa kedamaian itu, dianggap sebagai nyanyian iblis yang menghipnotis manusia. Perlahan para dewa dan dewi mumadar oleh ketamakan manusia yang ingin menguasai bumi.

"This Silent is Mine"

sebuah lagu yang terurai dari bibir para dewa dan dewi, lagu dengan sebuah pengharapan, di mana suatu hari nanti manusia akan hidup dengan tenang dan damai tanpa ada iri, kesombongan dan kemarahan.

* * *

"_**This Silence is mine: Lotus**_"

_**Disclamer**__:  
__Shingeki no Kyojin itu punya Isayama-san. Sedangkan lagu 'This Silent is Mine' dan 'Growing Wings' punyanya Drakengard-nya Square Enix. Suku Chanter itu punya Aion Online_

**Warning**:  
_AU, Songster!Eren, Prince!Rivaille, RiRen, OOC (Buat jaga jaga), Geje, Abal, Panjang yang nggak karuan, Typo (buat jaga jaga), Alur kecepetan Dan Kawan Kawan yang sejenisnya._

**For:  
**_Rou's Fleur Challenge_

* * *

Ia masih bergetar ketakutan sementara sorot mata Rivaille yang berada di hadapannya berusaha untuk menyampaikan sorotan mata yang lembut. Dalam ketakutannya ia kembali _déjà vu_ dimana dalam pengakuannya, saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille. Ia akan ditikam dengan sebilah pedang. Ia sudah teralu lama hidup dalam kebohongan, sesungguhnya paling tidak ia tidak ingin berbohong pada pemuda yang sekarang memiliki bola matanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin berkata jujur padanya. '_Paling tidak walau ia membenciku, aku tidak ingin berbohong padanya… Walaupun mungkin ia akan menikamku dengan peda__g__nya… Tapi setidaknya, aku tidaklah berbohong pada orang yang aku cintai'. _Eren tersenyum pahit, air matanya melesat membasahi pipinya ia segera menghela nafasnya bersiap untuk mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya pada orang yang ia cintai.

"A… Aku…"

Bibirnya baru saja terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sebuah kebenaran yang ia sembunyikan selama ini, tapi ia mendapati tubuhnya telah terenguh dalam sebuah pelukan dari Rivaille. Matanya melebar tanda ia terkejut akan tindakan Rivaille, ia masih merasa bingung dengan semua yang terjadi dan tiba tiba saja pemuda yang ada di hadapannya memeluknya. Perlahan ia bisa menerima suasana yang ada di hadapannya, tangannya mulai bergerak dan membalas pelukan Rivaille membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Rivaille. Perasaan tenang dan nyaman menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sebuah perasaan yang tenang dan damai seakan dirinya dilindungi oleh perasaan itu sendiri, ia berharap ia akan tertidur dan membeku pada posisi itu tanpa berpikir hari esok

"Hei… Aku tahu semuanya berat buatmu bukan? Aku tak peduli, kau '_chanter_' atau manusia… Bagiku kau orang yang sudah memberikan matanya padaku… Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Eren"

Eren, ia masih terdiam dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Rivaille sepertinya ia merasa nyaman disana. Mulutnya terbungkam tak bisa menjawab seakan suaranya menghilang termakan oleh ketenangan yang diberikan Rivaille. Perasaan damai yang cukup lama ia rindukan, perlahan bibirnya mulai membentuk senyuman kecil ditengah mengalir derasnya air matanya.

Dalam kesunyian hutan, tak ada kata yang terucap lagi dari keduanya. Hanya ditemani suara dari hutan yang seolah menyambut kisah baru mereka berdua dalam dekapan angin dan jawaban dari gemercik air yang mengalir beserta desiran angin seolah hanya bumi yang akan menerima hubungan mereka berdua. Rivaille mendekapnya dengan lebih erat seakan ia mengerti perasaan ketakutan yang selama ini menghantui sosok bersurai coklat yang sekarang terdiam di dalam pelukannya, tak banyak hal yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan selain mendekapnya dan berharap ia akan bercerita padanya membuka seluruh topeng dan luka yang tersayat di hatinya.

"Rivaille?"

Panggilnya lirih membuat sang pemilik mata kelabu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapnya dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang tenang. Eren sedikit terkejut menatap senyuman yang ia temui, baginya ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari manusia yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai iblis yang akan menghipnotisnya dengan nyanyiannya. Tapi ia menerimanya sebagai manusia yang tulus menerimanya apa adanya.

"Kau tak takut padaku kah? Aku tak akan mengkhianatimu dan menikammu karena kau seorang '_chanter_' Eren…"

"Hmmm…"

Eren nyaris tak menjawab dan hanya menggumam tanpa tau apa arti dibalik gumaman kecilnya. Ia masih menolak kontak mata dengan Rivaille, ia masih merasa sedikit ragu dan ketakutan. Ia masih belum kuat untuk menatap bola matanya sendiri, menerima ucapan terima kasih, rasa ketakutan kembali menjalar dalam dirinya. Ia takut untuk mengambil resiko dimana jika suatu hari nanti Rivaille akan dikejar karena ia melindungi seorang '_chanter_'. Dalam dekapan itu ia kembali menangis

"Hidup dalam pengejaran itu memang berat… Tapi tersenyumlah, aku akan ada disini bersama dengan bola mata yang kau berikan padaku… Aku akan menjagamu dan membelamu, sampai para manusia bisa menerima '_chanter_' terakhir yang sekarang ada di hadapanku dan jangan pernah menyesal karena kau terlahir sebagai seorang _'chanter' _"

"Terima Kasih…"

Eren merangkai kata dan memperdengarkan suara yang telah lama ia simpan, membalas semua kata yang telah diucapkan Rivaille. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa nyaman dan dapat tersenyum dan menangis dengan damai tanpa harus berbohong dan menggunakan topeng cerianya, membuka semua kepedihan, kesedihan dan perasaan takut yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Rivaille… Kenapa kau mau membelaku?"

"Sederhana… Karena mata hijau yang tertanam di dalam mataku… Orang yang jahat tak akan mungkin melakukan hal ini bukan?"

Setelah sekian lama ia menangis senyuman kecil muncul dari bibir Eren. Rivaille melepas pelukannya dan menatap Eren, mendekatkan matanya sehingga ia bisa melihaanya dengan jelas. Bola mata hijau emerald dan bunga putih yang tumbuh di mata Eren. '_Bunga yang cantik… Seorang dewa secantik ini, dengan ketulusan, dan pengorbananya… Tapi mengapa para manusia bisa membenci-nya?_' pikir Rivaille menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan dekat seakan ia tenggelam dalam kecantikan bunga putih yang tumbuh di hadapannya.

Semenjak hari itu dalam kesunyian hutan yang tenang, gemercik suara air yang mengalir membasahi sungai, dedaunan yang berguguran, angin yang berdesir melewati hutan dan rerumputan yang menari bersama dengan desiran angin. Eren perlahan mulai membuka seluruh kisahnya dan perasaannya tanpa ada topeng yang menutupi wajahnya pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang membawa bola matanya, membuka semua lukanya, tawanya, kepediahannya, kesakitannya, tangisannya, senyumnya dan semua perasaannya. Detik demi detik pun berjalan menjadi menit, jam, bahkan hari, seiring waktu berjalan pertemuan mereka menjadikan mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Seakan tak ada jarak pembatas diantara manusia dan '_chanter_' tanpa terasa perasaan mereka mulai semakin berdesir dan mengalir selayaknya air di sungai yang biasa mereka lalui, tumbuh dan mekar seperti bunga yang selalu tampak segar di mata kiri Eren. Dalam kesunyian itu mereka bertemu dan perlahan mengikat sebuah benang merah pada jari mereka menjadi sebuah hubungan yang dekat. Menjalin sebuah hubungan yang akan membahayakan diri mereka sendiri, dengan taruhan nyawa mereka berdua.

Seorang '_chanter_' dan seorang manusia adalah 2 sosok yang nampak sama tapi mereka sangatlah berbeda. Seorang dewa dalam tubuh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir serta peraturan dari para dewa yang mengikatnya ia hanya memiliki tubuh manusia tapi tidak dengan kekuatan dan segala keterikatannya. Sebuah hal tabu yang tentu saja tak boleh dilupakan oleh seorang dewa '_Kesempurnaan seorang dewa, mereka memiliki segala kekuatan… Tentunya karena kesempuranaan mereka ada sebuah harga yang harus mereka bayar, mereka tak boleh merasakan perasaan cinta pada manusia… Dewa dan manusia adalah 2 makhluk yang berbeda_'

* * *

"_Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep_

_Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep_

_Childrens songs we sung, as soft as the breeze_

_Endless fields, our home, I long for those days_"

Nyanyian para dewa itu kembali terdengar tetapi nyanyian ini bukanlah gumaman kecil belaka. Suaranya merdu, diiringi suara desiran angin yang bertiup bersamaan dengan suara rumput yang berdesir menari bersama angin. Gemercik air menemaninya menjadi sebuah melodi indah, seakan nyanyian itu adalah sebuah lagu yang tercipta dari alam untuk menemani mereka menari bersama dengan sinar matahari yang mulai memudar, tanda bulan akan segera hadir menggantikan matahari yang akan pergi.

Dalam pelukan pemuda bersurai hitam nyanyian itu terdengar tidak seperti dahulu, sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan dalam sebuah gumaman akan rasa rindunya atau perasaan ketakutan. Nyanyian itu sekarang dinyanyikan dengan perasaan cinta. Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu tampak tenang, sementara Rivaille mendekapnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Eren mendengarkan nyanyian kekasihnya. Menutup rapat matanya, ia tidaklah tertidur tapi ia hanya ingin menikmati setiap waktu yang ia lalui bersama dengan Eren. Seketiknya nyanyian itu terhenti dan membuatnya membuka matanya dengan 2 bola mata yang berbeda, mencuri pandangan pada sosok yang ia dekap.

"Kenapa Eren?"

"Ini sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang, Rivaille…"

"Oh…"

Rivaille tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Eren, ia malah merapatkan dirinya dan mempererat pelukannya, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan pemuda dengan surai coklat yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Eren yang semakin cepat, serta rona wajahnya yang merona merah. Rivaille tersenyum dengan nakal seakan ia sengaja ingin menahannya untuk terus berada di sisinya, semantara tangan kanannya memeluk Eren membuatnya terkunci dalam pelukan Rivaille dan tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Rivaille tersenyum puas menandakan kemenangannya ia mengalihkan tangan kirinya menutup mata Eren dan membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap, perasaan hangat menyelimuti perasaan Eren. Ia mendengus dengan sedikit kesal karena perlakuan Rivaille yang selalu saja seperti itu saat ia melarang Eren pulang.

"Ri… Rivaille…"

"Diamlah…"

Selagi pandangannya gelap Rivaille mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut dan ringan sekan bibirnya disentuh kelopak bunga yang bertiup diikuti belaian angin yang menyentuh pipinya. Perasaan tenang kembali menyelimutinya, membuatnya seakan ia ingin tertidur dalam kelembuatan ribuan kupu kupu yang mengitarinya. Sebuah perasaan cinta yang selalu ia rasakan dari pemuda bersurai hitam yang selalu memberikannya perasaan cinta, hanya dalam pelukannya ia bisa menyanyikan lagunya dan menyampaikan perasaan rindunya. Satu satunya yang mengerti dirinya, dalam kegelapan yang selalu menyelimuti hari harinya. Membeku dalam pelukannya, sayangnya itu hanya mimpinya saja, roda kehidupannya akan terus berputar meninggalkan masa lalunya dan merangkainya menjadi kenangan untuk masa depan yang tidak pasti.

Bibir mereka tertaut, mengikat satu dengan yang lain. Jantung mereka berdetak seirama, mengikuti perasaan mereka yang bercampur menjadi sebuah perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti mereka. Dalam pelukan hangat dan ciuman hangat yang diberikan Rivaille, Eren tersenyum tipis. Ia mencoba mengingat dan menyimpan semua kenangannya bersama pria yang ada di hadapannya, walau mereka hanya bertemu sebentar tapi semua tampak indah di matanya.

"Eren?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tinggalkan rumahmu… Tinggalah disini denganku?"

Eren terdiam mencoba mencerna sebentar maksud perkataan Rivaille, menatap wajah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa centimeter di hadapan wajahnya. Dengan pipi yang merona semerah bunga mawar yang beremekaran di sekeliling mereka ia setidaknya mulai mengerti maksud dari pemuda bermata kelabu di hadapannya. Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu? Aku…"

"Iya… Menikahiku… Kau mau?"

"Ehhh? Ehhh… Kalau itu…"

"Pikirkan baik baik dulu saja… Aku tak memaksamu kok…"

Pernyataan tersebut sukses membuat Eren merona merah dan terdiam dengan senyuman yang penuh arti. Perasaannya kacau, semuanya tercampur menjadi sebuah perasaan yang membuantya bimbang. Rivaille tersenyum kecil, berusaha menguatkan Eren dan membuatnya menatap kelabunya. Tatapan mata Rivaille tampak melembut dan ia mengacak surai coklat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pulanglah sudah… Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu… Kau tak perlu menjawabnya dengan buru buru…"

"Ermmm… Eh… Iya…"

Eren segera membalikan badannya dan berusaha pergi meninggalkan Rivaille, perlahan ia menelusuri jalan setapak. Satu langkah, Dua langkah, tapi ia berbalik dan segera berlari kearah Rivaille dan memeluknya. Membuat Iris kelabu Rivaille melebar, ia tersenyum tipis dalam pelukan Eren dan membalas pelukannya serta memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei? Kenapa kau?"

"Hmmm… Entahlah… Rasanya aku ingin terus memelukmu…"

"Aneh sekali kau hari ini? Ada apa denganmu Eren? Kau bisa cerita padaku Eren?"

Eren merasa ada perasaan yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu, setiap kali ia sendiri ia selalu merasa seakan ribuan amata melihatnya seolah semua benda di sekelilingnya memiliki mata dan akan mengatakan pada semua orang mengenai rahasia terbesarnya. Bahkan perasaan takutnya. Kali ini, ia tidak berani membicarakan pada Rivaille bahwa ia takut pemuda bersurai hitam yang memeluknya dengan hangat ini akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk keselamatannya.

"Rivaille?"

"Hmmm…"

"Bolehkan kalau nanti malam aku ke sini kembali?"

"Tentu saja Eren… Aku akan selalu di sini…"

"Baiklah, nanti malam akan kuberikan jawabanku…"

Eren tersenyum manis, menatap mata kelabu di hadapannya. Rivaille membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut di dahinya, ia masih memeluk pemuda bersurai coklat di hadapannya. Eren ingin menangis rasanya matanya sudah berasa perih seakan air mata sudah siap untuk terjun dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia merasa bahagia tapi pada saat yang bersamaan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa mendiskripsikan perasannya sendiri. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun selain menggumam dan tersenyum

"Eren…"

"Ya? Riva…"

Rivaille memotong kalimat Eren dengan sebuah ciuman lembut, berbeda dengan ciuman yang biasa ia berikan. Kali ini ia tidak menciumnya dengan ganas seperti biasanya. Lagi-lagi perasaan familiar yang membuat Eren merasa damai, dalam pelukan ribuan kupu kupu yang berterbangan dan ribuan cahaya kembang api yang bersinar dengan cantiknya. Bibir yang selembut kelopak bunga, ia terbuai dalam pelukan Rivaille. Memejamkan mata hijaunya mengingat setiap kecupan lembut darinya.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eren dan membisikkan pertanyaan pada Eren, ia merasakan ada sesuatu pada Eren yang disembunyikan darinya. Rivaille hanya bisa mengigit pelan telinga Eren selagi ia membisikkan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya.

"Eren? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau nampak aneh belakangan hari ini?"

"A… Aku… Tak apa… Hmfttt…"

Eren mendesah kecil tapi ia berusaha menahan suaranya sementara pemuda bersuai hitam di hadapannya menyeringai kecil sementara ia mengunci pinggang Eren dan berusaha membuatnya membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan masalah yang mengusiknya.

"Hei… Bilang saja… Kalau kau bohong detak jantungmu pasti jadi lebih cepat Eren…"

Rivaille terus menggodanya agar ia membuka mulutnya dan membuka tabir dari rasa takut yang menghantuinya beberapa hari ini. Tapi memang benar adanya kalau setiap kali Eren berbohong jantungnya pasti akan berdegup dengan kencang, Rivaille cukup mengenalnya setiap kali ia memeluknya terkadang ia mendekatnyan telinganya ke dadanya dan mendengarkan suara yang dengan tenang menjadi tanda dari kehidupan orang yang ia cintai

"Hei… Kau… Ahnnn…"

"Kau kenapa Eren?"

"Rivaille… Kau jangan menggodaku…"

Rivaille menyeringai licik ia mengerti kalau Eren merasa sedikit malu, ia hanya bisa menyampaikan senyuman kemenangangannya selagi ia mengigit pelan telinga Eren dan merayunya untuk membuka ceritanya. Rivaille selalu berharap ia bisa mengerti perasaan lelaki yang sekarang ia peluk dengan erat di hadapannya, ia berharap bisa melindunginya dan menjaganya layaknya bunga kecil diantara ribuan bebatuan yang akan menimpa kehidupannya. Sayangnya segalanya akan kembali lagi pada pemuda bersurai coklat yang ada di hadapannya, semua tergantung padanya. Ia memang tidak punya hak untuk membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan memberi tahukan tabirnya.

Rivaille menghela nafasnya pelan dan melepaskan pelukan erat dan hangat yang ia berikan. Menggantikannya dengan senyuman manis dan menyentuh pipi yang penuh dengan rona kemerahan yang bersemu di hadapannya. Ia menatapa bunga berwarna putih yang tumbuh di mata kiri Eren, ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan kepala Eren dan mendekatkan wajahnya

"Kau ini ceroboh ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau lupa menutup mata kirimu Eren…"

Eren, sergera menyentuh mata kirinya yang ditumbuhi bunga, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia melupakan sebuah hal yang cukup fatal. Ketika ia kembali dengan keadaan itu ia tak akan selamat jika orang melihatnya, sebuah mata yang ditumbuhi bunga putih. Eren segera merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Rivaille dengan erat sementara bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil dan ia membuka suara merdunya

"Terima Kasih… Rivaille…"

"Hmmm…"

Rivaille memang menjawabnya dengan sedikit dingin, sementara Rivaille mengambil perban yang digunakan Eren untuk menutup bunga putih yang tumbuh di matanya. Selagi Rivaille membalut mata kiri Eren, ia tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan pemuda yang sekarang menutup mata kirinya dengan lembut. Rivaille memanglah tampak dingin tapi sebenarnya jauh di dalam sana ia sangat lembut dan perhatian pada Eren. Entah apa yang membuat Eren kembali memutar memori lamanya, ia kembali teringat pada hari awal dia bertemu dengan Rivaille. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan rindu yang membuatnya ingin kembali pada masa itu, walau ia dingin ia terkadang masih tidak menyangka pemuda yang membawa matanya itu akan mencintainya seperti sekarang.

"Nah… Kembalilah pulang Eren… Aku akan menunggumu…"

"Sampai besok Rivaille… Kita akan bertemu lagi di sini ya…"

Eren memeluknya dengat erat, mengingat hangatnya perasaan yang ia dapatkan. Menutup matanya menahan tangisnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menganggu perasaannya. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan hutan tempat Rivaille. Dalam langkah kakinya yang berjalan membentuk jejak kecil itu tampaklah basah, basah dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari mata Eren. 'Maafkan aku Rivaille… Aku tak bisa membuka hal ini padamu… Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan menceritakan perasaan aneh ini padamu…' Pikir Eren selagi ia berjalan ditemani sorot matahari yang semakin menipis, menandakan ia akan segera pergi.

* * *

"Eren? Kau kembali?"

Suara manis dan kuat itu menyambut kedatangannya, dalam sebuah rumah besar yang di penuhi warna putih. Eren segera mengarahkan bola mata kanannya untuk mencari sang pemilik suara manis yang menyambutnya, yang tak lain adalah Armin. Eren segera memasang senyuman manisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai pirang, tapi ia tak sendiri disana, disampingnya ada pemuda dengan surai coklat susu. Ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang tampak terusik, seakan ia telah terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Eren sendiri juga merasa agak heran padanya, ia mungkin pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, tetapi sekarang semuanya terasa aneh.

"Aku pulang Armin…"

Jawabnya pelan, ia berusaha untuk terus tersenyum dan memasang wajah cerianya. Seakan ia tak merasakan ketakutan sedikitpun, memasangkan sebuah topeng semu di wajahnya layaknya seorang actor professional.

"Eren… Hari ini Jean datang ke sini lho…. Ini dia…"

Eren, segera menatap Jean dan tersenyum dengan topeng semunya, ia berharap ia dapat mengelabuhi pemuda bersurai coklat susu yang sekarang berdiri di samping Armin dan menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi berbeda dengan tatapan Eren yang menatap Jean dengan ceria, Jean menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit mencekam, seolah ia akan memburu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Eren merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan yang di lontarkan Jean, tetapi ia masihlah terus memasangkan topeng cerianya seolah tak terjadi apapun padanya.

Sebuah perasaan yang familiar muncul di dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan takut seakan ia akan diburu dan dikejar. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan mencekam itu. Perasaan ketakutan saat ia menemukan mayat yang berserakan di desanya, perasaan ketakutan seakan suatu hari nanti ia akan dikejar seperti semua orang di desanya. Semua perasaan itu bangkit hanya dengan sebuah tatapan yang diberikan oleh pemuda bersurai coklat susu yang sekarang masih menatapnya, tapi ia masih terus berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

"Ah… Selamat sore Jean…"

"Ya… Sore Eren…"

Jean memberikan tatapan seolah ia adalah burung gagak yang akan segera memangsa tikus yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Iris emasnya menatap bola mata hijau permata Eren, memancarkan sorot tajam yang menakutkan membuat Eren sedikit merinding. Sayangnya topeng fana-nya berhasil menyembunyikannya, menutupi ketakutannya. Eren menghela nafas mencoba mencari sebuah alasan untuk pergi melarikan diri dari Jean. Ia tersenyum dan membuka suaranya merangkainya menjadi kata kata.

"Armin… Aku kembali ke kamar dulu saja ya… Aku ingin menggantai pakaian, kita bertemu lagi nanti di meja makan ya…"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu Eren…"

Dengan jawaban singat itu Eren segera melangkahkan kakinya, menghilang dan berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Armin hanya bisa menatap surai coklat yang bebalut perban, perlahan ia menghilang ditelan kegelapan koridor. Armin masih terus memperhatikannya, Jean masih tetap terdiam di sebelahnya memperhatikan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Dalam kesunyian dan tanpa kehadiran sang '_chanter_' Jean membuka suaranya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Sejak kapan ia sakit dan menutup matanya, Armin?"

Armin, terdiam. Ia berpikir sebentar, iris birunya menatap bulan dan mencoba memutar ingatannya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang janggal. '_Hmmm… Aku tak apa kok Armin… Kemarin mataku sakit dan ada bekas lukanya, jadi aku perban saja… Lagipula aku sudah baikan kok…_' Kata kata itu berputar dalam ingatannya. 'Sepertinya sudah lama sekali… Ia tampak seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu… Luka yang ia dapatkan sepertinya memanglah bukan luka biasa…' Sebenarnya Armin sedikit curiga pada Eren hanya saja ia berusaha untuk mendekatinya, ia ingin Eren percaya padanya. Sayangnya yang ia rasakan selama ini, ia merasa Eren memasang sebuah tembok besar yang tebal yang memberikan jarak padanya, seolah rasa ketakutan masihlah menyelimutinya.

"Ingatku hampir sebulan lebih sudah ia menutup matanya begitu…"

Jean terdiam, ia tampak sedikit menyeringai. Sayangnya Armin tak melihat raut wajahnya, Armin masih terdiam dan memutar semua kenangannya bersama dengan Eren. Jean memutar otaknya sepertinya ia mencoba mencerna suatu hal, jauh di dalam pikirannya. Jean membuka mulutnya lagi, dan kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Armin

"Armin… Biarkan aku menginap disini hari ini boleh kan?"

"Eh? Kau mau meninginap Jean? Tumben sekali?"

"Tak apa, jadi gimana? Boleh tidak?"

"Hmmm… Bolehlah kalau begitu"

* * *

Eren duduk dan terdiam dalam kamarnya, kali ini tak ada nyanyian yang terurai dari bibirnya. Ia hanya terdiam duduk di depan jendelanya, membiarkan surai coklatnya dibelai hembusan angin. Wajahnya ditepa sinar bulan, perasaan mencekam masihlah menghantuinya. Hanya di dalam kamarnya, ia bisa membuka topengnya dan memperlihantkan dirnya sendiri yang sekarang bergetar ketakutan. Tatapan mata emas yang mengusiknya, ia tak bisa mengapusnya dari ingatannya, ia terdiam dan memejamkan mata. Berharap ia dapat segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya, sayangnya ini semua adalah kenyataan.

Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukannya sendiri, ia memutar pikirannya pada Rivaille. '_Iya… Menikahiku… Kau mau?_' Pikirannya kembali berputar, memutar setiap memorinya bersama Rivaille. Hari hari di mana ia mendapatkan perasaan pulang kembali ke dalam rumah, perasaan nyaman dan bahagia. Sayangnya ia hidup dalam pelarian, ia hanya bisa berharap tabirnya tak akan terbuka. Selama ini ia hampir mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk berlindung demi kehidupannya sendiri sebagai '_chanter_' terakhir.

Ia mulai tersenyum kecil, menatap bulan yang menatapnya dengan cahaya pucat seolah ia mengerti perasannya. Dalam gelapnya malam ia kembali menggumam kecil, berharap perasannya akan menjadi tenang. Sayangnya, tidak untuk hari itu. Gumaman kecilnya menimbulkan seringai seseorang yang berada di sana, seseorang jauh di dalam gelapnya baying-bayang bulan.

"The Gap of the noise, the cradle

No One can reach this flower

The Gap of the noise, the cradle, the sign of fire

Distant, too, is the preview, this heart beat

In absolute silent

Where's my Dream?

Where are my Stance?

Where is heart beat?

This silence I mine"

Mulutnya tertutup rapat, seakan segala perasaannya sudah berubah dan terbang bersama dengan nyanyian yang terurai dari mulutnya, bibirnya tersenyum kecil kembali merasakan belaian halus angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya tertutup mengingat belaian yang diberikan kekasihnya jauh di sana, seolah angin ingin mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya. Eren tersenyum dengan manis dan menyentuh pipinya. '_Aku akan kembali Rivaille_' pikirnya selagi ia tersenyum dan membayangkan wajah Rivaille yang melamarnya.

"Eren… Kita makan yuk… Makanannya sudah siap…"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan Armin… Nanti saja…"

Eren hanya bisa tersenyum, ia merasa sedikit kesakitan. Ia mulai terduduk dan mengambil secarik kertas. Mencoba menuliskan segala beban yang ia rasakan selama ini dan mencoba untuk menuliskan semua kenyataannya pada kertas kecil yang ia pegang, menggoreskan tinta hitam dan menghasilakn jejak kebenaran yang mungkin akan terungkap. Eren hanya bisa berdoa agar sahabatnya bisa menerimanya dan mengerti perasaanya. Yah, inilah harapan terakhirnya…

Ia terduduk dan meneteskan air matanya, mencoba memutar semua memorinya bersama dengan Armin. Memori yang terekam selama 3 tahun ia lalui, 3 tahun ia berusaha dengan keras untuk bangkit dibawah lindungan Armin, dan segala kepedihan dan senyuman yang ia lepaskan bersama dengan Armin. Ia menuliskan kata-kata yang selama ini ia bungkam jauh di dalam hatinya, mengukirnya dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih. Hingga 1 kata terkakhir yang ia tuliskan dengan sedikit berat dan tetesan air mata, '_terima kasih Armin…_'

Ia berusaha tetap kuat dan tersenyum, meskipun hatinya menangis. Membebani matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca, ia menatap langit. Berusaha agar tetap kuat, mencoba membayangkan masa depannya dengan Rivaille. '_Aku akan kembali Rivaille…_' Senyumannya kembali tergambarkan dan wajahnya menampakkan rona merah di bawah sinar bulan. Ia hanya bisa berharap untuk masa depannya.

Mata emerald nya menatap ruangan kamarnya, ia mengenang semua memori dan kenangan manisnya. Mencoba mengingat tempat itu untuk terkahir kalinya, ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ia akan menikahi Rivaille dan meninggalkan rumahnya, surat yang ia genggam di tangannya, itu akan jadi benda terakhir yang bisa ia berikan pada Armin. Ia masih tak sanggup utuk mengatakannya dengan langsung.

'Maafkan aku sahabatku… Aku tak bisa membuka semuanya padamu, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Armin… Semua yang kau berikan selama ini sungguh indah, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membalasmu… Aku hanya bisa memberikan surat ini…'

Eren meletakkan suratnya di atas mejanya, tepat di depan vas bunga. Bunga yang selalu di ganti Armin setiap pagi, ia hanya bisa berharap Armin akan menemukan suratnya, membacanya dan mengerti perasaannya.

Berharap langkahnya tak akan terdengar, Eren mengambil jubahnya. Mata Ermerald yang memandang bulan yang akan membantunya pergi menelusuri gelapnya malam, menemui kembali kekasihnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi melalui jendela berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah-nya, mencoba untuk meminta maaf melalui bibir nya, tanpa didengar Armin dan berharap seolah ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

'_Maafkan aku kawanku… Aku memang menyayangimu, tapi tidak semua hal bisa aku ceritakan padamu… Tapi hari ini aku menuliskan semuanya di secarik kertas, aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan menerimaku… Aku adalah seorang 'chanter' makhluk yang menurut manusia adalah seorang iblis, maafkan aku… Aku tak ingin membuatmu berbohong lebih dari ini, dan aku juga telah berbohong padamu… Maafkanlah aku yang selama 3 tahun ini tak memberi tahumu…_'

* * *

Dalam gelapnya hutan, jubahnya berkibar mengikuti langkahnya. Diterpa angin yang terus membelainya, membuat penerangannya tampak sedikit kabur. Rona wajahnya memerah, mencoba membayangkan masa depan yang akan ia rangkai bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Ia tersenyum seolah melupakan semua perasaan terancam yang ia rasakan selama ini, merangkai sebuah kebahagiaan imajiner yang ia impikan bersama dengan kekasih hatinya. Di bawah cahaya bulan ia tersenyum berharap ia akan menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan, sebuah cinta yang ia impikan. Tanpa adanya kebohongan dan perasaan yang menghantuinya. Bersama dengan angin dan suara gemercik air ia menelusuri tempat yang penuh dengan kenangannya, dengan harapan ia akan menemui kekasihnya di sana.

Begitu suara air mulai terdengar semakin dekat, bola mata emerald-nya mencari sosok yang ia nantikan. Pemuda yang dia cintai, ia sudah mengunggunya di sana ditemani cahaya kunang kunang malam yang bersinar, seolah mereka mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Eren segera menampilkan senyum simpulnya, berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Aku kembali… Rivaille…"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera mengalihkan bola mata kelabunya menatap sosok yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sungguh ia nantikan. Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya, dan tersenyum tipis. Walau wajahnya selalu tampak datar, tapi Eren menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat dan memeluknya. Ia sudah membayangkan hidupnya bersama dengan pemuda di hadapannya, ia akan membangun ribuan kebahagiaan bersama dengannya.

"Rivaille… Bawa aku pergi dari sini…"

Air matanya mengalir ia memang telah keluar dari sangkarnya yang mengurungnya selama ini, sayangnya semua belum berakhir. Rivaille tak bisa berbuat banyak ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya. Mencium aroma manis tetapi lembut, aroma yang membuatnya teringat pada pemuda yang ada di pelukannya.

"Eren… Aku akan terus bersamamu kok… aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, aku akan membuat mu merasa bahagia… Membangunkanmu dari mimpi mimpi burukmu akan kenangan yang selalu menghantuimu… Aku akan terus di sisimu dan membuat sebuah kenangan baru bersama dengan ribuan bunga yang akan berguguran menemani kita disini… Kau tak perlu berbohong lagi padaku…"

"Hmmm"

Eren tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia menahan tangisnya. Matanya terasa berat dan pedih seolah angin memanglah sengaja melewati matanya untuk menarik air matanya membasahi pipinya. Rivaille memeluknya dengan erat seolah ia mengerti perasaan Eren, bibirnya tersenyum pahit.

"Eren… Ikutlah denganku, aku akan memberimu sesuatu"

Matanya melebar, penuh dengan perasaan penasaran. Rivaille menarik tangan Eren, menuntunnya dalam kegelapan malam dengan bantuan lilin yang ada di tangan Eren dan bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Melewati bebatuan yang tersusun rapi di samping air terjun, melewati akar pohon besar yang berdiri dengan tegak di tanah yang mereka injak, dengan pencahayaan yang minim mereka berjalan menelusuri sungai.

Langit malam yang hitam pekat dihiasi cahaya rembulan dan bintang yang bertebaran seolah mereka akan menurunkan hujan berlian pada bumi, pemandangan yang sangat indah. Kaki mereka terhenti menatap luasnya daratan di hadapan mereka, sebuah kota dengan istana besar dan langit pekat yang seakan menjadi kaleidoskop cahaya malam.

Eren tersenyum, ia merindukan suasana yang ramai. Semenjak ia melupakan identitasnya sebagai seorang chanter ia nyaris tak pernah merasakan suasana yang ramai bagaikan sebuah pesta yang meriah. Bahkan ia telah lupa bagaimana rasanya berpesta dan bahagia seperti itu. Bibirnya tersenyum, Eren menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Terima Kasih Rivaille…"

Rivaille tak membalasnya, tapi ia merangkulnya dengan erat. Membuat jantung Eren berdetak dengan kencang. Eren kembali meneteskan air matanya, ia membalas pelukan Rivaille. Dalam gelapnya malam, sebuah bulu sayap terdidur dalam sebuah crystal berwarna biru menjadi sebuah symbol bagi mereka berdua. Pelukan Rivaille terhenti, Eren segera menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di lehernya.

"Rivaille? Apa ini?"

"Barang itu milikmu… Itu tanda kalau kau adalah milikku Eren… Aku melamarmu dengan benda itu tak apa kan?"

Eren tak dapat menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum puas, selagi ia membayangkan masa depannya yang indah. Rivalle membalasnya dengan senyuman yang penuh dengan arti, Rivaille memandang istana besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tau… Kalung itu tanda waris raja selanjutnya, tanda dimana ia harus memusnahkan para chanter… Sayangnya, aku sering berpikir 'memangnya '_chanter'_ punya salah apa?' Mereka terus mengajariku untuk memburu para '_chanter' _aku tak menyukainya karena itu aku kabur… "

Eren terdiam ia masih terkejut, selama ini ia memang mengenal Rivaille. Ia sering merasa kalau Rivaille adalah seorang pengelana yang suka hidup di dalam hutan dan ia tak pernah tau rahasia yang elama ini tersembunyi dibalik seorang Rivaille yang selalu mencintainya dan menemaninya. Tapi Eren hanya menyampaikan senyumnya, seolah ia mengerti. Tangan Rivaille meraih pipinya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, ia menatap mata hijau yang ada di hadapannya dan membuka penutup mata Eren. Membuka sebuah bunga dengan warna putih yang tumbuh di mata kiri Eren. Ia mengecup bunga itu dengan lembut dan membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya

"Maafkan aku Eren… Kita mungkin akan hidup dalam pengejaran… Tapi aku akan membuatmu bahagia, membuat mimpi mimpi bagai bintang yang bertebaran di langit, hidup seperti indahnya bunga yang bermekaran dalam lembutnya terpaan angin di padang rumput yang luas…"

Eren tak membiarkan Rivaille melanjutkan kata katanya, ia mencium bibirnya dengan lembut , seakan ribuat bunga bertebaran dan menerpa wajah mereka. Eren hanya menciumnya dengan singkat dan ia memyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Rivaille.

"Tak apa… Asalkan bersama denganmu aku tak masalah…"

* * *

Sayangnya, dalam kegelapan hutan dan ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di langit mereka tak sendiri disana. Seseorang dengan jubah coklatnya mengikuti mereka, sedari tadi ia membuntuti Eren. Mata emasnya hanya bisa menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang sedikit mencekam. Dengan gerakannya yang lincah dan mata seorang pemburu yang handal, ia dapat melihat dalam cahaya yang cukup minim. Ia memperhatikan kedua sosok kekasih yang sedari tadi berpelukan dengan tenang.

"Pangeran Rivaille?"

Pangeran Rivaille, sosok lama yang menghilang dari istana besar. Ia melarikan diri seolah ia tak mau meneruskan seluruh kekuasaannya. Dihari ia melarikan diri pemuda bermata emas ini mengingat hari dimana ia menari anah panahnya, mengarahkannya untuk membidik sang pangeran. Ia dihantui rasa bersalah yang besar. Sebenarnya tujuannya bukanlah untuk membunuhnya dan mengambil kekuasaannya seperti para petinggi istana inginkan. Ia hanya ingin melemahkannya dan membawanya kabur, dan membidik panahnya pada mata kiri sang pemilik iris kelabu. Saat itu ia berhasil melemahkannya, tapi tidak untuk sang pangeran, dengan sisa tenaganya ia berlari menelusuri hutan yang kelam. Mencoba untuk bertahan hidup.

Pandangan iris emas itu melebar, ia terkejut. Menemui pandangan mata kelabu yang berhasil ia panah, matanya masih tampak sama, dan di hadapannya ada iris hijau dan bunga yang tumbuh di matanya. Sang pemburu hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan penuh perasaan yang kacau. Sang pangeran bersama dengan seorang '_chanter_', makhluk yang paling mengerikan di matanya.

Ia mendengus pelan, perasaan heran menelannya. Sosok yang sudah lama ia cari telah ia temukan, sayangnya sosok itu sekarang bersama dengan seorang '_chanter_'. Baginya Chanter adalah sesosok makhluk yang mengerikan, meskitpun mereka tampak cantik dan indah serta memiliki kekuatan yang menarik tapi mereka tampak seperti sebuah pembunuh yang akan memburu manusia.

Dengan Instingnya ia segera meraih anak panah yang ada di punggungnya, menyatukan mereka pada busurnya. Matanya menatap target yang akan ia panah, sosok dengan warna mata kelabu. Ia bertekat pad dirinya sendiri, ia ingin membawa pangeran itu pergi dan kembali pada istananya. Meninggalkan sosok _'chanter'_ dengan kelopak mata yang ditumbuhi bunga.

"Welcome back, Rivaille"

* * *

Dalam kegelapan, mereka menikatai keindahan malam diatas permadani rerumputan yang diselimuti oleh gelapnya malam. Bintang bersinar dengan terangnya, seolah ia mengerti bawha bulan tak akan sendirian. Dalam dekapan kekasihnya ia menyandarkan segalanya padanya, mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, sebilah anak panah melesat menerjang angin mencoba untuk mencapai target yang ia kejar.

Sayangnya, kegelapan yang terlalu mencekam, menyembunyikan sang anak panah yang sebenarnya berlari kearah Rivaille, sayangnya panah itu melesat maju dan mengenai sasarannya. Ia tidaklah mengenari tubuh Rivaille, tetapi ia menusuk tubuh eren, tepat di punggungnya. Dalam pelukan Rivaille, Eren membeku dan menahan air matanya, ia memasangkan senyumannya dalam wajahnya. Ia terenyum seolah mengerti bahwa hari ini akhirnya tiba, hari dimana sang '_chanter'_ terakhir harus pergi dan meninggalkan dunia ini. Kembali bersama dengan ibunya yang mungkin sudah menunggunya diatas sana.

'Ibu aku pulang bu…'

Ia berkata dalam hatinya, seolah ia berpamitan pada Rivaille dan kembali untuk menemui ibunya yang telah lama ia rindukan. Dalam rasa kesakitannya ia tetaplah tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun. Sayangnya Rivaille menatapnya dengan sedikit sendu, ia memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya. Walau Rivaille selalu terlihat tidak peduli tapi saat ini matanya sembab seolah ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Eren tahu, kekasihnya menahan air matanya karena itu ia juga tersenyum dan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Terima kasih Rivaille"

Eren berbisik pelan dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau, ia tersenyum dan melepas pelukan Rivaille. Menatap Iris hijau yang ia berikan pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya menyentuh kalung yang diberikan Rivaille. 'Para dewa… Inikah perasaan cinta yang dirasakan oleh manusia? Perasaan yang bagi kalian adalah perasaan dosa? Tapi mengapa tak boleh? Perasaan ini merupakan perasaan yang suci bukan?'. Selagi ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya Rivaille kembali membuka mulutnya

"Eren… Kumohon Eren, kumohon… Bertahanlah…"

Eren tak menjawabnya, ia hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rivaille. Ia hanya memberikan kode untuk membuat Rivaille diam. Rivaille menatapnya heran dan membelai kedua pipinya, ia tersenyum manis, sementara bunga dan daun berguguran mengelilingi mereka. Seolah alam ingin menghibur saat saat terkahir mereka berdua.

"Rivaille… Bisa kau kabulkan permintaanku?"

"Hmmm?"

Eren tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia menatap mata kekasihnya selagi ia tersenyum dan meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Rivaille memeluknya dengan erat dan membuat kekasihnya terdiam. Ia menatap lagit dan daun yang terus berguguran seolah ia berusaha mernghibur mereka berdua.

"Bawa aku ke tempat air terjun yang biasanya… Aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu…"

"Baiklah…"

Rivaille tersenyum tipis, ia segera membelai rambut coklat Eren dan mencium mata kirinya. Rivaille segera meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menelusuri jalan yang ia lalui, Eren hanya bisa memeluk penenarangan yang ia bawa dalam pelukannya, berusaha membuatnya tak padam. Ia menatap wajah Rivaille yang menggedognya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berusaha untuk mengingat semua garis wajah Rivaille yang terus menggendongnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tubuh Eren mulai terasa lemas, ia merasa semakin dingin. Meskipun ia memeluk penerangan yang mereka bawa.

Rivaille membuat Eren terduduk diantara bebatuan, membirakan kakinya masuk kedalam air. Sementara Rivaille beridiri di hadapannya dan mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang semakin pucat. Wajahnya sekarang memanglah tampak semakin memitih dan pucat, tapi ia masihlah tampak cantik. Bunga putih di mata kirinya tampak semakin segar dan semakin mekar, seolah ia menjadi tanda kecantikannya. Rivaille kembali teringat di hari ketika ia mendapatkan pertolongan dari Eren dan ia memberikan bola matanya. Ia merasa déjà vu dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Seolah ia merasa melihat dirinya sendiri saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Eren.

"Eren? Apa kau masih bisa memakai kekuatanmu? Kau seorang '_chanter' _bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?"

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Iya, dia memanglah seorang _'chanter'_ tapi berkat rasa cinta yang mengalir dihatinya membuatnya membekukan kekuatannya sendiri. Sekarang kekuatannya telah beku dengan segel es yang tak akan bisa pecah dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak… Kekuatanku telah hilang, dihari aku mencintaimu Rivaille…"

"Maafkan aku Eren…"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Justru aku bahagia… Jika tidak pernah bertemu denganmu mungkin aku tak akan pernah tau apa itu perasaan cinta…"

Rivaille terdiam, ia mencoba berpikir sesuatu untuk mempertahankan kehidupan kekasihnya yang semakin melah. Sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menghiburnya. Meskipun ia merasa ketakutan tapi ia menutupinya dan terus berusaha untuk terlihat tegar melihat kekasihnya. Eren mulai menatap Rivaille dengan senyumannya, dan ia mulai bicara.

"Rivaille… Kau tau bunga lotus?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bunga para dewa… Simbol dari kekuatan, kecantikan dan kesucian para dewa, bunga langka yang hanya tumbuh dari air…"

Rivaille terdiam dan berpikir mengenai bunga yang diucapkan Eren. Ia tak pernah tau kalau ada bunga yang bisa tumbuh di air. Ya, mungkin baginya kisah bunga itu hanya sekedar legenda belaka. Eren tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, seolah kedua kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat dan ia merasa semakin mengantuk. Rasa sakitnya perlahan mulai menghilang dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan.

'_Selamat Malam Rivaille… Sampai jumpa lagi besok…_'

Eren mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri, dan membuat salam seakan esok hari ia akan terbangun dan melihat kekasihnya lagi. Rivaille melihat kekasihnya hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat. Ia masih belum kuat untuk melepaskannya. Ia menangis dengan keras, mencoba membangunkannya berkali kali. Tapi tak ada reaksi yang terjadi, kekasihnya masihlah terbujur kaku.

Didalam gelapnya hutan, lentera kecil adalah penerangan mereka ditemani cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan hitam. Dedaunan berguguran seolah mereka ingin menghibur Rivaille yang kehilangan kekasihnya dengan kecantikan alam yang biasa ia tampikan. Angin menderu dengan kencang seolah ia berbisik pada Rivaille untuk merelakan kekasihnya. Dalam deruan angin, semua memori yang ia rangkai bersama dengan Eren kembali berputar satu persatu layaknya sebuah rekaman, semua berputar hingga mereka sampai di akhir kisah sedih mereka berdua.

Dengan perasaan yang masih terasa pedih, Rivaille mengangkan tubuh Eren yang sudah tampak pucat. Ia memang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi tapi kecantikan wajahnya masihlan tampak seakan ia hanya tertidur. Rivaille terus menatap wajahnya, sementara ia menggendongnya ketengah sungai. Sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang, sungai yang menyimpan kenangan mereka berdua. Sungai tempat mereka menciptakan semua memori mereka berdua hingga akhir kisah mereka.

"Eren… Mengapa kau pergi secepat ini? Padahal aku selalu ingin membuat banyak kisah bersama denganmu… Membuat kenangan indah…"

Eren mungkin tidak menjawabnya, ia masihlah memejamkan matanya, bunga putih yang tumbuh di mata kirinya tampak semakin merekah. Rivaille memeluknya dengan erat, setelah ini ia tak akan bisa menemui sosok kekasihnya lagi. Sosok seorang_ 'chanter_' yang menolongnya dan memberikan matanya padanya. Rivaille mungkin tidak memiliki apapun selain memori yang ia dapatkan dari Eren dan kisah kisah yang bisa ia lalui sampai hari itu. Mata kiri Rivaille adalah hadiah terbesar yang ia dapatkan dari Eren, ia merasa tak bisa memberikan apapun pada kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Eren…"

Rivaille terdiam, ia menenggelamkan tubuh Eren kedalam sungai yang mengalir. Air membawa tubuh kekasihnya mengikutinya dengan perlahan, ia menyaksikan kekasihnya pergi dan tenggelam ke dasar sungai tempat kenangan mereka. Rivaille yang sudah tak kuat lagi meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya. Angin yang menderu dengan kencang seolah membisikkan sesuatu padanya dengan suara yang cukup familiar dan membangkitkan semua memorinya

'_Selamat malam Rivaille… Sampai ketemu besok pagi…_'

Kata terakhir dari kekasihnya seolah berputar bersama dengan angina yang membisiki telinganya. Rivaille terdiam dan berusaha untuk tegar, sambil menyentuh mata kirinya, ia mencoba mengingat nanyian yang biasa dinyanyikan kekasihnya. Kali ini ia yang menyanyikannya sendiri, ia membayangkan seolah kekasihnya menyanyikan lagu itu bersama dengannya.

"_The Gap of the noise, the cradle_

_No One can reach this flower_

_The Gap of the noise, the cradle, the sign of fire_

_Distant, too, is the preview, this heart beat_

_In absolute silent_

_Where's my Dream?_

_Where are my Stance?_

_Where is heart beat?_

_This silence I mine_"

* * *

Sinar matahari bersinar dengan sedikit terik, membuat pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu merasa silau. Sehingga ia terpaksa harus membuka matanya. Matahari menyambutnya pagi itu, menyambut hari baru tanpa kekasihnya yang sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Rivaille mendengus sedikit kesal, ia mengusap kedua matanya. Ia berkata pada dirinya, seolah ada Eren di kehidupannya '_selamat pagi Eren…_'. Rivaille beridiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya untuk memulai harinya, hingga suara yang taka sing baginya memanggilnya

"Yang Mulia Rivaille… Kemana saja anda selama ini? Kami mencari anda… dan ternyata anda bersama dengan seorang _'chanter_'?"

Sosok bersuarai kelabu dan iris bermata emas menyambutnya pagi itu, sosok pemuda yang selama ini memburu Rivaille. Sosok yang membuat mata kiri Rivaille terluka, Jean. Rivaille menatap iris mata Jean dengan kesal, seolah ia mengerti apa yang selama ini terjadi padanya. Perasaannya berkecamuk menatap Iris emas yang menatapnya seolah ia peduli padanya

"Iya… Aku bersama dengan seorang _'chanter_' seorang '_chanter'_ yang aku cintai dan memberikan mata kirinya padaku dank au membunuhnya dengan mudahnya? Kau kira _'chanter'_ itu monster ha? Ia jauh lebih baik dari padamu… Coba lihat, jika para _'chanter'_ itu iblis… Mana mungkin ia memberikan matanya padaku?"

Rivaille menunjukkan iris mata kirinya yang sekarang berwarna hijau. Jean menatap Iris mata hijau Rivaille yang membuatnya terbujur kaku dan terjatuh ke lantai karena ia terkejut. Selama ini para manusia memanglah diperintahkan untuk memburu para chanter yang mereka percaya akan membawa bencana dan menghipnotis mereka semua. Tapi itu semua sudahlah berakhir, semua kisah itu akan berubah karena mata kiri sang pangeran serta kisah cinta dibalik mata kiri yang diberikan dengan perasaan cinta dari para dewa.

Rivaille mendengus kesal, ia pergi meninggalkan Jean. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang penuh dengan kenangannya, sungai kecil tempat ia menghanyutkan tubuh kekasihnya. Kali ini ia pergi ke tempat itu dengan wajah yang tampak sedih, seolah ia masih belum menerima kepergian kekasihnya. Ia menatap rumput hijau yang terus menari bersama dengan angina seperti hari hari biasanya, suara air yang gemercik semakin terdengar dengan jelas, tanda bahwa ia semakin dekat dengan tempat yang ia tuju. Pagi ini tempat itu masihlah sama seperti biasanya, tapi ada sesaut yang menari perhatian matanya dan membuatnya mempercepat langkahnya ke sungai yang mengalir dengan deras.

Dari sungai yang semalam nampaklah kosong, sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga putih yang bermekaran disana. Bunga putih yang tampak tak asing lagi dalam ingatannya, bunga putih yang ia cintai. Bunga putih yang tumbuh di mata kiri Eren. Sebuah bunga yang tumbuh di air, bunga yang menjadi symbol bagi para dewa, bunga langka yang akan tumbuh di tempat yang kotor sekalipun tanda dari sebuah kesucian, pengorbanan dan cinta, Lotus.

Rivaille tersenyum kecil menatap kolam yang menyambutnya pagi itu, ia tersenyum seolah kekasihnya berdiri di hadapannya. Seolah ia mengerti tanda dari angina yang memberinya bisikan suara dari kekasihnya yang semalam seolah mengucapkan salam padanya. Sebuah salam untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, bukanlah salam untuk perpisahan mereka, tapi salam bagi mereka untuk berjumpa lagi.

"Selamat pagi Eren…"

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

Author note:

Halo, minna-san… Nayanayo D'Fangcchi di sini… Upupupupu~ Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga setelah menggila ngerjain ini, jujur buat bikin cerita ini diperlukan perjuangan sendiri, karena authornya sudah lama tidak mengetik seperti ini. Bahkan saking gilanya autornya ngerjain ini barengan sama tugas bikin film dan bikin kostum yang membeludak #ming. Juga entah kenapa ini si aurhor jadi ketagihan mau bikin cerita Riva-Eren lagi sih…

Semoga ini masuk Kriteria ya~ Rou-san #bows berkali kali

Kenapa author-nya pilih bunga lotus? Karena bunga lotus itu bunga yang keren menurut authornya, sejak dulu author suka sama bunga lotus dan entah kenapa tiba tiba terpikir buat cerita ini. Bunga lotus salah satu bunga yang bisa hidup di air dan bisa bertahan di tempat berlumpur plus warnanya cantik (warna pink dan putih). Bunga ini sering dijadikan lambang dari sesuatu yang suci, author mengambil tema cinta itu suci. Suci buat author itu penuh pengorbanan, perjuangan karena itu, ya gitu deh jadinya cerita ini plus nggak semua ending selalu bahagia maaf kalo misalnya ini endingnya aneh sekali... Tapi tenang sodara… Di bawah ini masih ada omake-nya kok~ OwO

Kalo buat lagu mah, gak usah tanya author menggila ndengerin lagu lagu mellow biar bisa dapet situasi sakit hati, pedih, dan kawan kawan sejenisnya dan authornya sampe kebawa ikutan jadi mellow dan galau sendiri nulis ini. Bahkan sampe lagu '_**This Sielence is Mine**_' sama lagu '_**Growing Wings**_' ini sendiri sudah keputar 200x di itunes-nya Author.

Sebenernya karakteristik background Eren sendiri di cerita ini gabungan dari beberapa cerita karakter game yang punya nasib tragis sih... Misalnya _**Namine-Kingdom Hearts**_: yang ceritanya seorang cewe yang dikurung di istana besar dan dia selalu berusaha tersenyum walau sakit hati. _**Zero- Drakengard 3**_: Seorang dewi yang dibenci banyak orang karena dia dianggap pembunuh. _**Ventus- Kingdom Hearts: **_yang nggak punya ingatan sama sekali dan dia mengorbankan semuanya termasuk dirinya sendiri buat temannya. _**Noel- Final Fantasy XIII-2**_: Manusia terakhir di jamannya yang rela ngorbankan ingatannya buat menjelajah waktu, supaya dia bisa mengubah masa depan. Dan banyak lagi sampe authornya ikutan galau pokoknya.

Lalu buat yang review:

**dame no ko dame ku chan**: nah ini lanjutannya, semoga berkesan… Semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur #bows.

**Ayzuu**: Tak apa lah… Trima kasih… Maaf kalo ada Typo, soalnya kesel author ngecek 5000 kata, ngetiknya aja dah bikin brokoro dan semoga di chapter ini typo-nya berkurang ya~ #ming.

**Black Rose 00**: Upupupupupu~ Inih yang bagian trakirnya~ Tanganku sampe kriting nulis sebanyak ini sumveh~ Akhirnya aku ikut saranmu main bold-italic skarang, chapter 1-nya udah aku botulin tuh~ OwO.

**Kunogi Haruka**: Hmmm~ sejarah chanter-nya udah aku jelasin di awal~ Tak apa kan ya? OwO.

**Azure'czar**: Sangkyu buat nasehatnya… Bahasaku keliatan dewasa ya? #ming Oke mungkin ini karena aku kebanyakan liad buku lama… Oke makashi yaaa~ Wkwkwkw~ Semoga cerita ini cukup bagus #nyengir.

**Vannie**: Vannie Chan~ #hug… Iya dong akhirnya ini tamat sekarang~ #nanges… Aku kangen lho nulis pake gaya bahasa ini~ semoga kau nggak bosen baca cerita yang panjangnya bagai ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang ini…

**DeLoAniMan U-Know**: Ini update lagi lho sudah~ Semoga cukup bagus #nyengir.

Juga terima kasih buat yang mau nge follow atau yang nge-favorite cerita geje ini… Atau yang sudah mau baca cerita ini walau sielent reader… Maafkan author ya, kalo misalnya cerita ini gaje #ming…

* * *

_**Extra:  
Someday, Somewhere and Someplace Beyond the Timeline**_

"_Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep_

_Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep_

_Childrens songs we sung, as soft as the breeze_

_Endless fields, our home, I long for those days_"

Matahari masih bersinar dengan hangat, menandai pagi yang cerah di mana semua murid siap menyambut pelajaran yang akan mereka terima. Angin berhembus dengan tenang melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, membelai mereka untuk menyambut pelajaran di pagi hari. Sebuah lagu yang tak asing terdengar lagi, kali ini lagu itu tidak terdengar dari bibir seseorang pemuda. Melainkan dari sebuah ponsel yang berbunyi dengan nyaring dalam sebuah ruang kelas. Sayangnya suara itu cukup mengganggu sang guru dengan surai pirang yang sekarang telah berdiri di depan kelas, seketika seluruh mata segera menatap sang pemilik Ringtone dengan nada yang manis itu. Seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat dengan mata selayaknya berlian berwarna hijau itu hanya bisa memamerkan giginya, tanda ia sedikit malu dengan suara handphonenya yang berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"JEAGER… HARUS KUBILANG BERAPA KALI KALAU HANDPHONE HARUS DI _**NON **_**AKTIFKAN** DI DALAM KELAS"

"Errr… Tapi… Mr. Erwin…"

"Ck… Pergi ke ruang konseling sekarang…"

"Baiklah…"

Eren segera mendengus dengan sedikit kesal dan mengambil handphone dari tasnya. Ia segera membuat handphonenya hanya getar, dengan harapan ia tak akan terganggu. '_Di__silent aja cukup kan? Asal nggak ribut?_' pikir Eren seraya ia kembali memasukkan handphonenya kedalam kantongnya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, ia merasa jengkel untuk pergi ke ruang konseling dan diceramahi oleh Miss Hanji. '_Errr… Sebenarnya ia itu Miss atau Mr sih? Kok gendre nya nggak jelas?_' Batin Eren yang kembali memikirkan sosok yang akan ditemuinya di ruangan konseling.

"Cih… Dasar bodoh… Masa _silent_ Handphone saja lupa… Dasar Jeager…"

"Sudahlah Jean… Kau jangan menggoda Eren, nanti kau juga akan menyusul Eren ke ruang konseling lho…"

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut coklat susu yang duduk di sampingnya, pemuda yang sangat berisik dengan wajah yang mirip kuda. '_Cih… Dasar kuda bodoh… Tunggu saja kau…_' Batin Eren yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Armin yang duduk di belakang Jean. Armin hanya bisa menenangkan Jean dan tersenyum pada Eren, seraya ia menyampaikan gumaman '_berjuanglah…_'. Eren mengangguk pelan, seakan ia mengerti dengan maksud Armin.

"Jeager… tunggu apa lagi kau? Segera ke ruangan konseling…"

"I… Iya pak…"

Eren segera pergi meninggalkan kelasnya bersama dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, ia agak jengkel dengan Mr. Erwin yang memang terkenal agak keras dan suka mengirim murid yang berbuat masalah di matanya ke ruangan konseling. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup menyebalkan, apa lagi kalau harus menghadapi Hanji. Hanji, sang guru konseling yang terkenal '_nyentrik_'. Eren juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa jadi guru konseling, padahal dia pernah menjadikan murid yang harusnya ia bimbing menjadi percobaan untuk dihipnotis.

Sementara Eren menelusuri koridor panjang melalui jendela jendela besar yang menampaikan sinar matahari pagi, suara air dari kolam renang sekolah terdengar, dedaunan berguguran bersama dengan angin yang membelai wajahnya. '_Entah kenapa rasanya aku rindu pada perasaan ini…_' pikirnya begitu. Ia berhasil berdiri di depan kantor konseling, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu untuk menemui sosok Hanji.

"Permisi Miss Hanji…"

Bibirnya memanggil nama sang guru, sayangnya dalam ruangan itu tak ada jawaban. Ia menghela nafas sementara ia masuk kedalam ruangan kecil itu untuk menunggu Miss Hanji. Perlahan bola mata hijaunya menatap seluruh ruangan dan menemui banyak hal yang berbeda dengan biasanya. '_Eh? Hutan? Ini punya siapa?_' Eren mendekat pada meja kerja Hanji. Diatas meja ada banyak foto yang bertebaran, sebuah foto di dalam hutan, dimana disana ada sebuah air terjun kecil dan sebuah bunga lotus berwarna putih tumbuh disana, seketika sebuah pertanyaan menghantui Eren _'tempat ini, rasanya familiar sekali… Apa aku pernah kesini saat aku masih kecil?'_ pikirnya menatap foto itu, tapi pandangannya juga teralihkan pada gambar di dalam laptop yang menyala di meja kerja hanji. '_Eh? Bunga lotus? Ada apa dengan bunga ini? Apa sekarang Hanj__i __jadi suka dengan bunga ini?_'

Suara pintu terdengar, pertanda bahwa seseorang akan memasuki ruangan itu. Sayangnya Eren terlambat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada Hanji karena kelancangannya. Eren sudah berpikir, hukuman aneh macam apa yang akan ia terima dari Hanji

"MAAF KAN AKU MISS HAN…"

"_Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep_

_Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep_

_Childrens songs we sung, as soft as the breeze_

_Endless fields, our home, I long for those days_"

Suara handphonenya kembali bordering. Padahal ia berpikir, tadi ia sudah membungkam handphonenya. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba handphonenya menyanyikan lagu ini. Sosok yang berdiri di hapan Eren hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut dengan lagu yang berputar dari handphonenya. Sepertinya lagu ini membuka kenangan pemuda yang ada di hadapan Eren. Eren segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, ia menemui sosok baru yang tak asing, tak asing jauh di dalam ingatannya. Ia tidak memakai kaca mata atau bersurai coklat layaknya hanji. Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang tingginya 10 cm di bawahnya dengan surai hitam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dengan iris kelabu dan hijau emerald di sebelah kiri. Ia terkejut dengan sosok yang ia temui, sosok yang sebenarnya tak asing dalam memorinya, terutama bola mata emerald yang serupa dengan matanya. Ia segera menyentuh mata kirinya dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

Jauh di dalam memorinya, sayangnya itu hanyalah kenangan yang lama dan tertimbun dalam ingatannya. Seketika ingatan itu bangkit dan muncul satu persatu layaknya sebuah kaset yang terputar dengan cepat. Eren segera tersenyum dan menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Rivaille…"

"Ya… Ini aku Eren…"

"Eh? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Entahlah… Mungkin jauh sebelum kau lahir…"

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap, angin berhembus dengan kencang seakan ia ingin membangkitkan memori dari foto yang terkulai di atas meja. Semua foto itu bertiup dan berterbangan selayaknya sebuah _slide show_ yang muncul satu persatu di hadapan Rivaille dan Eren. Seolah angin ingin memutar ingatan mereka dan bermain dengan ingatan lama mereka, seketika semua memori mereka berputar layaknya sebuah kaset yang berputar dan seolah matahari dengan sengaja membuat sebuah sinar yang menggambarkan 2 buah benang merah. Benang yang sudah lama terikat di jari mereka bahkan sebelum mereka lahir sekarang.

Semuanya terasa seakan alam ingin memutarkan sebuah kisah lama yang telah tertimbun di makan waktu menjadi sebuah kisah baru di mana dalam kisah baru mereka akan kembali memulai semuanya sekali lagi. Perlahan kenangan pahit yang dulu mereka bangun itu bangkit menjadi sebuah gambaran._'Aku ingin membuat sebuah kisah, kisah dimana sebuah kisah yang memiliki akhir yang bahagia… Meskipun tidak semua cerita akan berakhir bahagia… Kisah yang bahagia tidaklah selalu akan terjadi… Terkadang mereka akan berakhir dengan sedih, tapi saat kau memutarnya kembali… Sebenarnya kisah yang kau buat itu adalah sebuah kisah yang bahagia dengan sebuah akhir yang penuh dengan arti bukan? Arti dari sebuah perjuangan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang kau cintai…_' Eren tersenyum seolah ia sudah selesai membaca seluruh kisahnya.

'_Wahai para dewa… Aku telah bertemu dengannya lagi… Sekarang, aku terlahir menjadi manusia… Aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan seperti chanter yang sempurna, yang aku butuhkan adalah dirinya…Terima Kasih, Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan…_**'**

"Rivaille… Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang Eren…"

Rivaille merentangkan tangannya, seolah ia menyambut kedatangan Eren. Air mata segera membasahi pipi Eren, ia merindukan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan yang mungkin sudah terlalu lama ia pendam, ia pasti rindu pada pemuda yang memiliki bola matanya saat ini bukan. Eren tersenyum dengan tenang dalam pelukan Rivaille, berharap mereka akan terus seperti itu. Berharap kisah mereka akan terus berputar selayaknya roda, berputar setiap kali mereka berjalan dan akan bertemu sejauh apapun mereka pergi.

"_Sebenarnya tidak semua kisah akan berakhir bahagia… Setiap kali kau menemukan sebuah akhir, sebenarnya itu adalah tanda dari sebuah kisah baru yang akan kau rajut kembal__i__ menjadi sebuah kisah yang akan kau cari sendiri akhir kisahnya… Semuanya kembali lagi padamu, b__a__gaimana caramu akan menemukan sebuah akhir yang bahagia… Bahkan terkadang sebuah akhir yang sedih pun juga sebuah kisah bahagia, di__mana dalam kisah itu kau mendapatkan sesuat__u...__K__arena saat kau kehilangan sesuat__u__ akhirnya kau mendapatkan sesuatu__ dari yang hilang,__ bukan?_"

_**END**_


End file.
